I'm Done
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: This isn't how Lila envisioned it would turn out. No. Marinette was supposed to slowly lose her friends, not willingly give them up! Now everyone is beginning to piece together the truth behind Marinette's secret war with the Italian girl, but it seems too little too late for them to make amends with their class president. And Adrien's patience can only last so long.
1. Marinette

This day is the worst.

She woke up late to school and in her desperate rush to get ready, she grabbed an apple from the kitchen island. Only to find out that it was made of wax. Thus started off the beginning of a horrible day. The kind of day that most wish they would never have to awake too.

She had missed her first class and decided to go on to the second where she took her assigned seat next to Alya. Her best friend greeted her with a massive, excited smile and said:

"Have you heard that Lila is going on a trip to New York this weekend? She promised me that she'll bring back some scoops involving some of the superheroes there and she'll even bring me back a signed autograph from Spider-Man!"

Marinette had rolled her eyes, only partly paying attention, Her main focus to keep herself from vomiting due to not having breakfast this morning. "I wouldn't hold my breath for that, Alya."

Her friend frowned in annoyance, "I really wish you wouldn't talk bad about her all the time. She's an amazing girl and you're not giving her the time of day!"

It wasn't the first time Alya had said this, and it wasn't going to be the last. Usually, Marinette was able to ignore it. Ignore the slight sting in her chest that her best friend, the very person who was willing to stand up to Chloe when no one else would, was siding with a liar instead of listening to what Marinette had to say. Today, however, she had had enough. Something inside told her to speak her mind, and thus she opened her mouth: "I just don't get why you're willing to hang off every word she says without looking into it." She had wanted to say more, but the look of shock on Alya's face made her shut up.

Alya's cheeks puffed, narrowing her eyes dangerously, "So you're saying I'm a bad reporter?"

Realizing her mistake, Marinette frantically waved her hands around, as if trying to dismiss the words that were now in the air, floating above their heads for all to see. Not too far away, Lila was watching, a look of amusement on her dark olive face. Fox green eyes lighting up at the delicious scene unfolding before her. "Yeah, Marinette, are you saying that Alya is a bad reporter?" She asked, adding salt to the wound.

"No!" Marinette cries desperately, "I'm not saying that at all! I just think it's fair to ask for some evidence first before believing what someone says."

"Wow!" This time it was Chloe who spoke up, Sabrina giggling next to her, "That sounds worse Mari-_TRASH_!"

Marinette felt as if she had been backed into a corner, all eyes were on her now. Alya glaring down at her made the experience much worse. "So what if there isn't any evidence yet! That doesn't mean you should act like a jerk to someone before you get to know them! You've been mean to Lila this whole time Marinette. And all she's done is tried to be your friend! Heck, she even helped you with your physics homework and you still didn't even say thank you!"

When had Lila done that?

Marinette babbled, fighting to get her mind in order so she could speak up.

Lila sighs aloud, getting attention from most of their classmates, "I did try to help her, but she wouldn't listen to me. She just ignored everything I said and wound up with an F-. If she had listened to me when I _offered_ to give her some help, then maybe that wouldn't have happened."

Lila's previous words sunk in, _'For now on you and I are at war. You will lose all of your friends and soon Adrien will be mine.'_ She couldn't let her win!

"Alya, please just listen to me for a minute. Do you honestly think I would ever say to you that you're a terrible reporter? I'm not like that and if you know me you would believe me. We're best friends, and you're taking her side over mine!"

Alya reeled back in surprise, realization dawning on her for a brief moment. All the while Lila glared at the two. All they needed was one little push and their friendship would be over.

A wonderful idea dawned on her, and she resisted the urge to laugh at the simplicity of her dilemma. Pinching her thigh from under her desk, Lila cried out in pain gripping her wrist, foreign a break, "Ow! My wrist!"

The other students jumped in alarm, all except for Marinette.

"Lila, what's wrong?" Kim asked. He and the other boys were by her side in a minute. Lila whimpered pathetically, rubbing at her wrist. "My hand hurts, it's been so tender lately. Marinette, I hate to bother you but could you go get some ice from the nurse's office, please?"

"I'll do it!" Kim volunteered. He punched his red-clad chest enthusiastically, "I'll be there and back in less than a minute!"

"That's so sweet, Kim," She cooed lovingly, all the while relishing at the site of Marinette's hot red face glaring at her. "But Marinette is closer to the door and I'm sure she wouldn't mind it."

Alya nods and looks down at Marinette still cemented to her seat. "Girl, why don't you get up and help her, can't you see she's in pain?"

Marinette huffs, rising reluctantly out of her seat, while begrudgingly saying, "Sure, Lila, I'll get you a pack of ice. Just hold on for a minute."

"Don't trip okay! I know you can be pretty clumsy." She giggles aloud and the entire class nods in agreement... even Alya...

That tiny pin of pain in her chest turns into a massive punch that knocks the wind right out of her lungs. Never before had Marinette felt so powerless, so useless. The fact that all of her friends, the people who she's been working with and helping before Lila came into the picture, were willing to cater to Lila's every need without stopping to wonder if she was even telling the truth. It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Ever since Lila came back, everyone has been bending over backward for her. Her best friend was willing to give up Marinette's seat without asking first. Marinette wouldn't have minded it, but Alya hadn't even considered her beforehand. Now she was defending Lila and not giving her the time of day. Everyone was willing to believe Lila and if Marinette so much as tries to argue with some sort of logic, they would shut her down in an instant.

Marinette was done. She can't lose friends if they had already lost her.

Putting on a stiff lip and preparing herself for the chaotic outcome, she glared down into Lila's eyes and spoke in a deep, low monotone, withholding all ounces of anger she felt burning the pit of her stomach so that none of the embers would somehow flicker into her icy cold voice. "You know something, Lila, I'm not going to deal with this any longer. I'm done. You can threaten to take my friends and leave me all alone, but I would rather be without friends than to lose my own self-respect, which is something you clearly lack if you're this desperate to be the center of attention."

Lila's eyes blew wide open.

Alya hissed at her, "Marinette, what are you doing!"

The bluenette spun around, glaring into her friend's eyes. Alya gasps at the feeling of a cold knife digging into her soul.

"Alya, you've been my best friend for a while. I saw you as part of my family. When you were kicked out of school by Chloe because you had thought she was Ladybug, I was there to help you out. I was there when your older sister was acting protective of you and wouldn't allow you to hang out with us. And I never once stopped believing in you, and in the one moment I ask you to believe in me, to listen to what I have to say, you don't. You ignore me and you're willing to believe _her_ over someone who've you've said _was_ your best friend."

"Was?" Alya's eyes flicker with tears, "M-Marinette..."

She forces herself to look away, biting her quivering bottom lip. Marinette looks down at Juleka and Rose, "I've done my best to be the best Class President I could be and when you were having problems, Juleka. Rose and I did our very best to make sure you got the best school photo to show to your family and friends." Marinette looks down at Mylene, "You and Ivan were two opposites, but I did my best to make sure you two got together because you're perfect for each other. I remember how scared you were Mylene and I coached Ivan to speak to you from his heart because he truly does love you."

She turns her gaze to Max, "I'm sorry for acting terrible to you when we were competing. I know how much that meant to you and I'm glad that you and I still won. You were amazing."

Kim saw Marinette stare at him next and looked away shamefully, "Kim." Her voice forced him to return his gaze to her. "I'm happy you got over Chloe, and I'm sorry that I had encouraged you to pursue her. If I had known she was the one you liked so much I wouldn't have done that, but I'm still happy you found a wonderful girl."

Chloe was next. The blonde dressed in yellow and white immediately turned up her nose and crossed her arms. "If you want to give me some pathetic speech about how you've helped me, or how sorry you are for making my life miserable. Forget it! I won't listen."

Marinette smiles faintly, chuckling a little, "I just wanted to say I'm glad you and your mom are getting along."

Damn. That stung. Chloe bit the inside of her cheek, fighting off the onslaught of tears rushing to her eyes as Marinette spoke to Sabrina about something or another. Whatever it was that Marinette had said, Sabrina obviously couldn't take it as she started to whimper and then sob. Ugh. Can't she ever get a grip?

Finally, Marinette looked back at Lila, the Italian girl looked both insulted and mortified by these turns of events. She had wanted Marinette to lose her friends, yes, but not willingly. She had wanted it to be a slow, humiliating process that would leave the baker's daughter sad and alone.

This.

This was unacceptable.

"Well, there you go, Lila," Marinette said to her, her voice still even and holding no malice. Her peacock blue eyes still glossy, with a few tears freely dropping down to the floor. "You told me when I refused to believe your lies that you were going to make it so that I had no friends and I would be alone. Well, the no friends part is complete, but no matter what you say or do, I will never be alone. I have myself and I have a wonderful family that loves me regardless of what I've done. And if you think you can take me down so easily, then you're sadly mistaken. Goodbye."

She gathered her things, just as the final bell rang, signaling class was starting. Ms. Busteir was running late, but that wasn't uncommon at the moment as there was an emergency faculty meeting regarding the recent Akuma attack with Ladybug and her new team nearly losing, not to mention the appearance of Hawk Moth's new partner. Precautions will have to be made for future attacks and so on and so forth.

As she made her way to the exit, Adrien and Nino finally came rushing in, barely a second late for class, in their haste they nearly knocked Marinette over. Adrien quickly made a grab for Marinette's arm securing her in place. "I'm sorry, Marinette, I didn't mean to-" He stops, noticing her glossy eyes beginning to swell. "Marinette, are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"Bro, so do they," Nino called, pointing to the whole classroom. Alya had lost the strength to stand and had collapse hard in her seat, still processing what had just occurred. Had she really been hurting Marinette this much?

Adrien looks down at his classmate, still holding her arm gently. "Marinette, what happened?"

She smiles up at him, ignoring the massive hole growing in her chest. A few more tears rolling down her face. "Nothing. I was just leaving." She doesn't give her crush time to respond, breaking from his hold and slipping past him, out of the classroom.


	2. Tom and Sabine

Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng were reasonably surprised to see their daughter walking into the kitchen where they had been busy preparing an order. She was pale as a corpse with sad, swollen eyes, and a quivering jaw.

They immediately dropped everything and rushed to her aid, asking why she was home so early. Marinette's response was to break away from them and grab the nearby trashcan and promptly purged out last night's dinner.

Sabine patted her daughter's back as the young girl cried and sob, vomiting up all the contents in her stomach.

At the counter, a customer was ringing their service bell. Sabine looked to her husband who nodded and left to tend to their customer. The Chinese woman carefully cradled Marinette close. Once her daughter finished vomiting, Sabine urged Marinette to her feet and walked her upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Tom returned to the front counter where he met Alya fidgeting anxiously, another surprise he and his wife would have never suspected. "Alya, what are you doing out of school?"

"I wanted to check on Marinette." She explained, her voice a bit strained, but Tom decided not to press it. His main concern was on Marinette, and how she came to get so sick. He remembered very clearly her waking up late for school and rushing out the door. Perhaps he and Sabine had missed the signs. Thinking back on it now, Marinette hadn't been acting like herself lately. He had assumed it was the typical teenage growing pains, but his fatherly instincts told him something was happening to his baby.

"Can I talk to Marinette, Mr. Dupain?" Alya asked.

"I'm afraid Marinette is sick today, Alya," Sabine answered as she returned to stand behind the counter. "I don't think it's a good idea for her to see anyone at the moment."

Tom plucked at his mustache, looking at the girl curiously, "Did Marinette seem sick when she went to school this morning?"

Alya bit her lip, her eyes darting away for a moment.

"No." She answers honestly, "She wasn't sick this morning. We... Look, I'll talk to her later. Please, tell her to call me when she can." Alya quickly turned left the building, returning to school.

The couple looked to one another curiously, both of them sensing something was up. "I wonder what happened," Sabine spoke first, turning to her husband. "Do you think something happened at school?"

Tom smiles, hugging his wife close, "If something had happened, I'm sure Marinette will tell us. She knows that we'll always be here to listen to her. Let's just give her some time to rest." Sabine agrees and decides to prepare a nice warm soup for her daughter, while Tom continues with his job of kneading dough for the order of chocolate filled croissants, thoughts of their daughter still fresh in each of their minds.

* * *

Marinette laid exhausted, her heart hurting with every heartbeat as if someone was jabbing her with one of her sewing pins. She stared blankly at her ceiling, the brightness of her room irked her eyes, before flipping over onto her stomach, shoving her face into her massive cat pillow.

"Marinette."

"Not now, Tikki." She says, but with her face pressed against her pillow it was translated as: "Mop mow, Iki."

She replayed the events again in her mind: From Alya telling her about Lila's newest lie to the moment when Marinette decided she couldn't deal with her 'friends' any longer. Part of her wanted to laugh at how bad her luck was. She wanted to find some humor out of this, anything that would at least keep her feeling hopeful.

Anything at all.

But no one had bothered to stand up for her. Not even Alya.

A fresh wave of tears broke through and Marinette pushed her face deeper into her pillow. Tikki, her only friend now, sat beside her face and comforted her with loving pats.

At least she has Tikki.

But what if her kwami left too?

Fear gripped her soul at the thought. Was it all her fault that everyone turned on her? She gathered her bearings to pull away from the cat plush and look down at the ancient spirit. "Tikki, y-you're not going to leave me are you?"

The red kwami's eyes widen in horror, "No! Why would you think that, Marinette?"

She whimpered pathetically, resting her chin on the pillow, "Because I feel that this is all _my_ fault. That maybe I did something to deserve this." Her voice began to break with her strain as more tears threatened to break free and streak down her gray face. "I wish I could turn back time and just stop this from happening..."

Sensing her struggle, Tikki whispers close, "Let it out, Marinette." The human did. She scooped up Tikki in her shaking hands and cradled the kwami close, touching their foreheads together, her cries were pretty muted, not enough to not break through the pink walls of her room. The red spirit shushed her and kissed the tip of her nose while offering simple words of comfort as the teen sobbed quietly.

"It's not your fault, Marinette," Tikki assured gently, "You've done everything you could to keep your friendships, but they have chosen their path and you have chosen yours."

Marinette hiccuped, "I just hate that they left me. After everything I have done for them and they choose Lila."

"Lila's a great liar, but if there is one thing I know from all my centuries of experience, its that eventually liars are found out. You're a strong person, Marinette, and standing up to Lila in front of everyone, even though you knew what it would cost you, is showing you're never going to break, no matter how far you bend."

She smiles faintly, kissing the black spot in the center of the kwami's forehead "Thank you, Tikki. You don't know how much I needed that." And it did. Tikki's words of wisdom always made her feel better and as long as she had Tikki, as long as she was Ladybug, then she'll be fine.

Then another, more frightening thought occurred to her. "What do I do now?"

"That's up to you." Tikki said, "You choose your own path, Marinette, no one can tell you otherwise."

Marinette sighs at a lost, she didn't know if she should go back to school or not. Maybe she could convince her parents to let her transfer schools.

But that would mean Lila has won the war.

She couldn't let that happen, despite her friends throwing her away, she couldn't give up on fighting Lila. The Italian girl was taking advantage of everyone around her, using their wonderful hospitality for her own personal gains, if she didn't stand up to her then Lila will have no reason to stop.

"What are you thinking about, Marinette?"

She sighs again, looking down at Tikki, "I'm just thinking about how everyone is going to react when I return tomorrow. Should I say anything to them at all?"

Tikki only shrugged, "I'm sorry, Marinette, I don't know, but you're an amazing girl and an even more amazing Ladybug. You'll figure it out." A knock on Marinette's trap door sent Tikki darting down behind her computer desk.

The trap door was gently flipped open, Sabine rising up with a bowl of warm, steaming soup in her hands. She smiled at her daughter, holding up the bowl, "I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks, Maman."

Sabine looked curiously around the bright pink room, "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

Wincing a little, Marinette cast her eyes down to her blankets, "I um... I was talking to a friend- on the phone!"

Sabine climbed up the latter to her daughter's loft, handing her the soup and kneeling on the ground next to her bed. She felt Marinette's forehead, noting she had a slight fever, but nothing that wouldn't go down after a good night's rest.

Marinette takes her first sip of soup and sighs at finally getting to eat. The soup was delicious, a simple home-made chicken broth with small chunks of fresh vegetables. Her mama's original recipe. Marinette could remember eating this anytime she was sick. It had seemed like a lifetime ago, but the taste brought back such loving, wonderful memories.

"Marinette." Her mother spoke, breaking the spell of nostalgia. "What happened today at school?"

Marinette found herself unarmed, her first instinct was to lie and say that she just got sick, but upon looking at her mother she knew that it wasn't going to work.

She needed to tell the truth.

The teen sighed, "Maman, have you ever lost a friend?"

Her mother's eyes widen in shock before her eyebrows knit together and she shook her head, "No. Well... I did lose a dear friend of mine when she passed away from the measles outbreak about twenty years ago when I lived in China. But that isn't what you mean, is it?"

Her daughter shook her head, "No." She whispers, tears collecting in the corner of her eyes.

Sabine waits patiently, knowing full well this was a tough subject to talk about. She could remember having a similar conversation with her own mother regarding herself and a dear friend having feelings for the same boy at their school and then exchanging mean words in the heat of an argument. They did learn to patch things up, of course, after the boy moved to another city, leaving the two friends feeling terribly guilty for their immature fight.

"There is this new girl at school, her name is Lila, and she's been lying to everyone. I know she is, but no one else believes me. I've seen her lie and she's even told me in person that she's not going to stop. That she's '_giving everyone what they want_.' But it isn't right, Maman. She's taking advantage of them. She's telling them that she has hearing trouble so she can sit next to the boy she likes and that she has something wrong with her wrists so now _everyone_ tends to her every need. I can't stand it."

Oh dear, Sabine thought, that does sound terrible. "And no one believes you? They only believe her?"

Marinette sniffs and nods, "Yes. Earlier today, I was late for school and skipped breakfast, I think that's part of the reason why I threw up earlier."

"And probably because of stress too, I take it."

Marinette nods, "That too. Anyways, today at school, I was talking to Alya and she told me another lie from Lila. I said something along the lines of 'don't believe what you hear without looking into it first,' and Alya instantly thought I was calling her a bad reporter."

"But you weren't, were you?"

"No of course not, I would never say anything like that to her. But then Lila started pointing out that I was and so did Chloe and then it felt like everyone was turning on me. This-this isn't the first time they've done it too."

The Chinese woman's eyes widen, "How long has this been going on?"

Marinette shrugs, "A while. When Lila first showed up, Alya traded my seat with Lila so she could sit in front of the class. She didn't ask about it, she just told everyone I would be okay with it, but I'm not. I'm not okay with her giving away my seat for another person and it's not that I wouldn't happily give it to someone who needs it it's just-"

"She didn't consider your thoughts."

"Yes," She nods, "I had to sit in the back. Today though, Lila- ugh! She really pushed me! She pretended that her wrist was hurting her and asked me to get her a pack of ice. I was going to, but then she decided to add '_Don't trip, I know how clumsy you are_' as if she's saying it's a miracle that I can even walk in a straight line. And what's worst is that everyone was agreeing with her. No one was defending me. They just nodded and it was a big slap in the face."

"Even Alya?" Sabine asked. Her heart broke when Marinette bobbed her head again.

"Oh, Marinette, I'm so sorry!" She threw her arms around her daughter, carefully minding the warm soup that Marinette was holding. Her daughter choked, laying her head on her mother's shoulder and whimpering. "...I had enough, Maman..." Her daughter sniffed. "I had enough. I told-I told Lila that if she wanted me to lose my friends then I will. I told her that I would rather lose my friends than lose my self-respect. I wasn't going to let her win..."

"That's my girl," Sabine whispered, proudly kissing her daughter's cheek, "I can't imagine how hard that must have been, but I'm so proud that you stood up for yourself."

Marinette sniffs and allows herself to show a ghost of a smile "I guess so..."

Sabine cups her daughter's cheek, "Don't let anyone get you down, Marinette. Friends are the people who respect you and are willing to listen to you, and if Alya and the rest of your classmates aren't ready to do that, then you don't need them."

"It hurts, Maman." She admits, touching her chest, "I wish I could have done something else, but I was just so tired. I can only take so much."

"Don't force burdens on yourself, Marinette," her mother said, "Don't push yourself if you've reached your limit. You're a strong girl and one of these days your friends will see through Lila's lies."

"I hope so," Marinette sighs finishing the rest of her soup, "Thank you, Maman. This really hits the spot. What's in it?"

Her mother winked, "My personal recipe: Love." Marinette breaks into a short fit of giggles much to her mother's pleasure. Usually, it was Tom who would make cringe-worthy jokes, but today was one of the few occasions where Sabine does it.

Oh if her husband heard her, he wouldn't let her live it down.

"Thank you, Maman. You're the best."

Sabine smiles, wondering how in the world did she and Tom end up blessed with such a beautiful, loving daughter. She takes the bowl, kisses her daughter's forehead, and slips back down the trapdoor.

Tom is waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. "I heard giggling, is she okay? Does Marinette need a big Papa Bear Hug?" He yells the last part up to the trap door for Marinette to hear.

Sabine slaps his arm, "No, Tom, she's perfectly fine." Though she is tempted to send her husband up there for extra measure in case their earlier pep talk didn't sit through. As a little girl, when Marinette came home from a rough day of school, she would call out, "I need Papa's Bear Hug!" And Tom would rush over and scoop up his little girl, hugging her tightly and swinging her around until Marinette was a giggling, dizzy mess. Then Tom would put on his shoulder and pretend he was her valiant stallion, ready to take her anywhere she would want inside their "kingdom".

He probably could still do it. Tom was a massive man and Marinette was only a head taller than her mother. Tom could easily pick them both up and swing them around until all three of them were giggling and dizzy.

"No Papa!" Marinette yells back through a fit of giggling. "I'm going to go sleep, I love you!"

"Love you too, Mari-Bear!" Tom yells back a massive smile spread boldly across his face. He looks at his wife in admiration, "How do you always know what to say to make her feel better? All I can offer are bear hugs."

His wife laughs, winking at him, "Mother's intuition is a very powerful tool."

"Would you mind teaching me?"

She laughs, rolling her eyes. Twenty years of marriage and he's still her lovable dork.

**AN: Okay wow, the amount of love I got on this fic was intense! I usually don't get this many reviews in one chapter. I mean seriously _22_ reviews! It makes me so happy! :D I can't make promises on where this story is going, or when the next update will be, but regardless I'm happy everyone likes it. Thank you so much! :D **


	3. Lila and Alya

**AN: Okay so when you read this you might be a bit confused about Mary-Jane's interest in reporting, well in Ultimate Spider-Man the cartoon she is. I freaking love that show because it doesn't dive into the romantic drama the Peter Parker faces in other animated adaptations, it just focuses on him solely in a coming-of-age type story that's really nice. At least I think so. :D The dialogue from the video clips is from the Ultimate Spider-Man episode "Exclusive".**

Alya had been trying to call Marinette for close to an hour now. School was finally over and while she knows she should head home, the blogger found herself wondering the streets of Paris with no clear direction; she wanted to clear her mind and use her freedom to try and get in contact with her 'former' friend.

Being the strong-willed girl that she is, Alya refused to believe their friendship was over. There just no way it would just end! Not after everything they've done together: the hangouts, sleepovers, and the plots for Marinette to win Adrien's heart. It couldn't just be over, she's not going to allow it!

Not unless Marinette explained herself.

Maybe she had jumped to conclusions too quickly.

Thinking back to it, Alya realized she had taken it just a bit too far. But it's nothing that should affect their friendship. She was only standing up for Lila, Marinette had no right to accuse her of lying, not when Lila has done nothing but be nice to her. Her best friend was acting like Chloe. Heck, even Chloe was standing up for Lila.

**"_Hello, you've reached Marinette. I'm sorry for not answering the phone right but I'm either helping with my parent's bakery, or I'm working on a new design! I'll be sure to call you back as soon as I can. Thanks!_"**

Alya sighs into the phone waiting for the beep.

***Beep***

"Marinette, it's Alya again. Look I don't know what happened today and I'm sorry if I went a little crazy, but please call me back! We need to talk about this, and what you said to everyone. You really hurt their feelings. Please. Please call me back." She hung up the phone quickly and looked at the screen.

No notifications. No miss calls, and no text messages. Alya couldn't deny it anymore, Marinette was ignoring her.

But why?

Marinette had been upset with her class. Sure, they were siding with Lila-but that was only because Marinette wasn't giving the Italian girl a chance! Lila was a great person, she was smart and funny and everyone likes her, except for Marinette, but that was probably because Lila likes Adrien and has tried to put the moves on him in the past. Still, whether Lila has a crush on Adrien or not, doesn't excuse Marinette's actions.

Perhaps she'll have to talk to Lila about this, maybe get her and Marinette to set aside their differences.

Alya sighs walking across the Pont des Arts bridge, feeling something sick and nasty squirm inside her chest.

_"You can threaten to take my friends and leave me alone, but I would rather be without friends than to lose my self-respect!" _

What did Marinette mean by that?

Had Lila said that to her?

Alya shakes her head violently, red and autumn hair swinging around her neck and shoulders. There had to be some kind of miscommunications, Lila wouldn't say that to Marinette and if she did why didn't Marinette tell her?

_"... If you knew me, you would believe me. We're best friends and you're taking her side over mine!" _

"I'm not taking her side over yours, I'm only defending her," Alya argued aloud, ignoring the odd looks from the couple passing her. She sighs going over to the edge and staring down at the choppy water. She could make out her reflection, staring back at her, looking just as lost as Alya felt.

"I do know her." She said to herself, leaning over the metal railing, watching the cold water flowing below her, "I just think she should be nicer to Lila. Even if Lila was overexaggerating her stories, that gives Marinette no right to make fun of her like that. She's just upset that Lila likes Adrien."

"You look lost."

Alya jumps turning quickly to see Lila, simpering at her. "Lila, you surprised me!"

She smiles in apology, "I'm sorry, Alya, I didn't mean to. I was just taking a nice walk, stretching out my legs when I spotted you. Are you feeling okay?"

"No, not really." Alya admits, "I'm worried about Marinette and what happened earlier today. She's usually not like this and it's bothering me."

The Italian girl nods her head, moving to stand next to her classmate, "I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe she's just under some stress. Everyone can lash out when they're upset." Or when they're digging their own grave.

Alya shakes her head in denial, "Marinette isn't like that though. Sure, she can get stressed out, but I've never seen her act so rude before. I'm really sorry she's been mean to you lately. Marinette is just..."

"Jealous?" Lila supplies. Alya's eyes widen, "You know?"

She shrugs nonchalantly, smirking playfully, "It's pretty obvious, I think the only person who doesn't know about her crush on Adrien is Adrien."

Alya laughs bitterly, "Yeah, that boy is dense."

Lila puts her hand on Alya's shoulder, "There's nothing going on between us," she explains, "Adrien and I are only friends, nothing else. I don't know if anyone has ever told you, but the reason why I spend so much time with Adrien is that he offered to be my study partner. I do have some hearing problems, so it's difficult to understand what the teacher is saying, and because my family and I go out of town so much I do miss classes, so I need the extra help to bring my grades up."

"I know, I wish Marinette would realize that. You know she's in love with him, she practically stalks him." They both laugh, with Lila adding him, "Oh I bet she does, he's a sweet guy so I can see why. I just hope she's not some crazy stalker like the ones you see on TV."

Alya stops laughing and pales a little, "Well... She does have some posters of him in her room."

Lila giggles, fighting to keep herself from smirking, "Well I bet most girls do! There's nothing wrong with a teen crush. I bet you had a bunch of posters of your celebrity crushes!"

Alya shakes her head, "Nah! I'm an honest woman, Nino knows I'm his." She giggles a little thinking back to all the times she and Marinette plotted to get Adrien to notice her. One of those instances was by going to the zoo and somehow, someway it ended with Alya going out with Nino. "We're always plotting to pair her and Adrien together. She even has his schedule written down to the last detail."

Lila's eyes came close to bursting open. She grinds her teeth together in hopes to stop herself from laughing. Oh, this was just so juicy! "She does? Wow, that's commitment! I hope they end up together, they would make a cute couple!"

"I know!" Alya exclaims happily, "It's almost as good as Ladybug and Chat Noir. I don't care what Ladybug says, I know she and Chat have a thing going on."

Lila laughs, "Definitely, they are my Oh-Tee-Pee!"

Alya gasps in delight, "Really! Marinette doesn't support them, she thinks Ladybug isn't interested in Chat, but I beg to differ. I remember what happened with Dark Cupid. That kiss has to have some meaning behind it. I mean only true love could break the spell. Of course, Ladybug denies the whole thing, but Chat doesn't. Something tells me they're in a secret relationship, it wouldn't surprise me."

"That's what I think too! You know we should hang out and talk more about this, it's nice to finally have someone to fangirl with, I mean I get along with the other girls but for some reason, they're not big shippers like me."

Alya eagerly agrees, "Sure, and maybe if I can get a hold of Marinette she'll want to join in too."

Lila bites her tongue, adopting an innocent childlike obliviousness, "I thought you said that she doesn't ship them."

"She doesn't," her classmate confirms, "But I really want you two to get along, I think all of us could be great friends, like the three musketeers."

"I suppose so, but I don't know if that will work," She sighs aloud, casting wounded eyes to the ground.

"Lila, what's wrong?"

"Oh," she shakes her head in dismay, " It's nothing, I shouldn't have said anything. I mean we were having such a fun time talking about our favorite ship, I don't want to ruin it."

"Oh come on, if something is bothering you, then tell me. What's wrong?"

"Well if you insist," Lila reluctantly drags her eyes away from the ground. Alya gasps at the tears filming over her eyes. "A few days ago when I was over at Marinette's house I had to use the bathroom and when I came back I caught her looking through my phone."

"What why would Marinette do that?"

"I don't know. I think she was scrolling through my text messages. She said that I was messaging Adrien and she wanted me to stop. I ask her to put down my phone, but she didn't. I got mad and told her that if this is how she acts to other people's things then she's going to be without friends and she'll end up all alone."

Alya was frozen to the spot, a massive cold void growing in her chest, like a black hole that was consuming everything. She knew Marinette would go to extremes to save herself from embarrassment, but for her to actually snoop through someone's text messages while they're gone. That didn't sound like Marinette!

Then again...

_"Wait you stole his phone?! How did you break into his locker?"_

_"That doesn't matter! I just need your help to unlock it so I can delete the voice mail!"_

"I'm... " How could she do this? "Sorry, Lila, I didn't know she was like that."

"It's fine," Lila said, quickly wiping her tears away and offering Alya a forgiving smile, "I'm just glad you're nicer. I hope this doesn't change your opinion on Marinette though. I'm sure deep down she's a wonderful person. I just wish she would give me a chance..."

Lila's phone buzzed to life, she grabs it and answers it. "Hi, Mom! Yes, I'll be right over." Hanging up she grins at Alya, "I have to go, my mom wants me to get ready to head to New York. Do you still want me to bring you the Spider-Man autograph?"

Alya nods, "Yeah, if you don't mind, and maybe an interview with him if you get the chance."

Lila winks, pointing at her, "Sure! I'll do my best!" Then she turns and runs off, leaving Alya to ponder alone.

* * *

Lila didn't dare to fight off her smirk, she felt on top of the world and couldn't help but laugh gleefully at her achievements. It might not have been her plan to go down this route, but that was fine. She was happy to finally have her way.

"Poor Marinette" She snorts with a sarcastic eye roll, opening her front door and slipping inside. "You're going to lose no matter what." And she will, this wasn't Lila's first encounter with someone like Marinette, and it certainly isn't going to be the last either.

Lila kicked off her shoes at the front and stepped into the living room, noting she was alone once again. Her parents were off at work and thus Lila had the entire house to herself for the next couple of hours. She dashes up to her room and retrieves her laptop, quickly searching through the internet for images of Spider-Man before grinning upon finding a nice clip of him speaking to a mediocre reporter.

The video was taken via a small portable camera, which made Lila roll her eyes at the limited quality, "She's almost as terrible as Alya." Smirking to herself, Lila downloaded the video to her video-editor software. When it came to her life-style Lila always made sure to deliver it so everyone knew she was telling the truth.

'And who cares if a few don't believe me.' She snickers, editing the clips around, as well as getting into her photoshop for extra help. Details are key. 'I'm only giving the people what they want, there's no harm done. As long as they don't try to make me look like an idiot.'

Like Ladybug...

Oh, she hated that jerk! Sure, she might have overexaggerated her friendship with the superheroine, but that doesn't give Ladybug the right to jump in and humiliate her in front of her boyfriend! Well, future boyfriend.

'Eat your heart out, Marinette. He's mine.' And she'll make sure of it one way or another.

Lila rewatched her edited clips, cutting off the parts with Mary-Jane Watson overloading the camera lens with her stupid American face. She also cut out the redhead's voice, and kept Spider-Man's instead, deciding she will do a voice over of the Watson girl's interview questions, making it seem like _she_ was speaking to Spider-Man instead of the redhead. Alya was going to flip when she sees this!

'I'll tell her how amazing it was to web-sling across the city, she'll eat it up!' Excited now, Lila reached into her dresser drawer and grabbed a small mic and plugged it into her computer, respeaking the questions that were asked to Spider-Man and a few other things.

_"So how long have you wanted to be a reporter?"_

Should she keep that, there was no way she could edit Spider-Man's voice to say "So how long has your friend wanted to be a reporter?" Without his dialogue sounding choppy and suspicious. She'll have to scrap that out and work on the rest of the video, choosing his next line: _"It's important for your friendly neighborhood superhero to know the top media movers and shakers. Speaking of which..." Thwip!_

Lila grinned at the scene of Spidey grabbing Mary-Jane and swinging the two through the city, there were scarcely scenes of the journalist in the clip. though the quick flash of her and Spider-Man could easily be removed without it messing up the actual video. She'll just scrub it out and if Alya asks why the sudden jump from one scene to another, she'll just tell her that she accidentally pressed the off button on her camera.

Somewhere through the editing, Lila wondered just why she was doing this, what was the point if she was just going to move later on. In a few months, 10 max, her and her family will be off back to Italy or some other place as pure usual. There was no real need to put so much time and energy into this.

_'I would rather be without friends than to lose my own self-respect, which is something you clearly lack since you're this desperate to be the center of attention.'_

"Yeah right." She huffs angrily working more aggressively now, this time to find some sort of image of Spider-Man she couple print off, hopefully, something with his signature, that way she could trace over it with a black marker to make it realistic. "I have plenty of respect for myself. You're just a loser who can't stop shoving her big nose into other people's business."

She finishes her work, saving the interview and picture on a small flash drive to use later. While her plans to ruin Marinette's life had taken an unexpected turn, she'll gladly accept it as now she has the opportunity to destroy Marinette's life from the inside out. Alya was a very easy, and gullible, target. The so-called reporter never looked into her work and now that they were becoming friends, it was only a matter of time before Alya would turn on Marinette.

A sudden spark of inspiration caused her lips to pull away from her teeth in a sinister, Cheshire grin. Quickly, Lila makes a grab for her pen and some paper.

This would definitely get the ball rolling.


	4. A New BFF

Marinette entered the classroom with the grace of a queen, with her head held high as if she had all the confidence in the world. Yet, her bluebell eyes showed her inner kindness. Her appearance didn't change, she still wore her midnight blue hair in low pigtails, and her clothes were the same, dark jacket over a white shirt with pink flower prints on the front, pink jeans, and her own originally designed purse with her cursive "M" signature, proudly embroidered across the front in black thread.

A shush washed over the entire classroom, as the students watch their class president practically glide to her seat.

Adrien, who had been waiting for her to show up, immediately stood and walked over to her. He smiles gently, "Hey, Marinette, how are you?" She beams at him as if nothing has changed. "I'm doing good, Adrien. How are you?"

He blinks surprise by the lack of stuttering in her tone. For as long as he has known her, she usually stutters or acts scared in his presence. He never understood why, but he assumed it wasPerha because of his father. It was no secret that Gabriel Agreste was intimidating and while Marinette had earned the fashion designer's praise from the contest about two years ago, that didn't mean he was any less frightening to outsiders. Even Adrien found himself a little concern in his father's presence. He always put on a pleasant smile and treated his classmates with kindness just so they would understand he was not like his father.

Finally, it seemed that Marinette had gotten the hint. He smiles back, "I'm doing good, but I'm pretty worried about you. Ivan told me what happened and I just want to make sure you're okay. I'm very sorry about how everyone acted."

His classmate waves it off dismissively, "There's nothing to worry about, Adrien. Everything is fine. I'm okay. I'm not going to let Lila tear me down, if she wants my friends then she can have them, but I'm not going to let her win."

He had not suspected this, it was like someone had hit the reset button on Marinette, changing her entire character from a mousy girl to a noblewoman who could take on Hawk Moth himself. The way she seemed so sure of herself it reminded him of his lady.

Adrien quickly snaps out of his thoughts, ignoring the light flutter in his chest. "Well, I'm glad you're doing okay."

She beams at him and nods.

The classroom door walks in and Alya storms over to Marinette, glaring down at her friend. "Girl, what the heck? Why have you been ignoring me."

Her friend shrugs, "I've been sick." She reaches into her bag and pulls out her table, looking over some notes that Ms. Busteir had sent her. "I could hardly get out of bed."

Alya shoves her clench fist in her hip, "I know, but you could have at least text me back, or something! I was worried!"

Marinette shrugs dismissively much to Alya's annoyance. "I'm fine, no need to worry."

Alya slams her palms on the desk, making everyone in the classroom jump in surprise. Ms. Busteir looked up, startled by her student's actions, "Alya, what are you doing?"

The reporter glared down at Marinette, hurt reflecting in her amber eyes, "Lila told me what you did the other and I can't believe you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"What lie has Lila given you this time," the designer huffs in annoyance, finally looking up to give Alya a bored expression. Her "I-Don't-Care" attitude struck a cord making Alya explode in rage, "You stole her phone, that's what you did! My gosh, Marinette, I understood what happened the first time, but this is ridiculous! Lila was trying to help you and all you've ever done is accuse of her lying when all she wants is to be your friend! Not everyone is after you, Marinette! I don't know what's changing you, but whatever it is, it's making you act like Chloe!"

Said blonde responded with an offended "Hey!" but was completely ignored in favor of the meltdown happening in front of the classroom.

Marinette reeled back, her nose scrunch up while her eyes flicker with tears, "You think I'm like Chloe?"

"Yes!"

"Alya!" It was at that point both girls realized Adrien had been standing beside them, staring in total shock, "You shouldn't treat her like that, I thought she was your friend!"

"She is my friend!" Alya roared before shoving a finger in Marinette's face. The ravenette was tempted to slap it aside but decided to listen to Adrien's argument. At least he was standing up for her, much to her delight. Unlike everyone else in the school, Adrien wasn't easily fooled by Lila's devious charm.

"Is this how you treat your friends?!" He cries waving in Marinette's direction and gesturing to Alya.

"She stole Lila's phone!"

Marinette had enough, "Is that what she told you?" Alya grew quiet. Marinette huffs shaking her head, "You're something else you know that? She tells you one thing and then you believe without hearing my side of the story." She wanted to add more, to make Alya feel the pain she was feeling by adding that extra dose of salt in her next sentence, "Some reporter you are." She holds her tongue, finding this would be useless against someone who has already been slapped by a heavy dose of reality. The irony of Alya's accusations had finally hit her full force.

Ms. Busteir calls out to her class, "Alya, go to the principle's office right now! I won't have you harassing Marinette like this!"

Alya stutters in defense but found herself without a proper excuse for her actions. She gathers up her things and, after giving Marinette a final hurtful glare, begins to leave the classroom. As she goes to the door, she looks down at Lila from the corner of her eye.

Lila

Lila was smirking.

Marinette's voice from yesterday came back, _'I just don't get why you're willing to hang off every word she says without looking into it.'_

* * *

This was going much better than she anticipated. Lila smirks before throwing her arm high in the air, "Ms. Busteir! I'm so sorry to bother you, but my stomach is acting up, can I please go to the restroom before we begin class?"

Sighing their teacher nods, "Yes, you may Lila, but please don't take too long and if you're feeling very unwell then go to the nurse's office. There is a nasty flu virus going around school, and Nathaniel and a few of our other students have already fallen ill."

Lila nods, chirping merrily, "Don't worry, I won't be long!" She walks down to the front, stopping for a millisecond to smirk down at Marinette.

Only to be completely ignored.

She fights off her scowl to smile politely at Ms. Busteir and steps out of the classroom. Not too far ahead, Alya was walking, her head hanging low as she moved at a snail's pace.

"Alya!" Lila called, hurrying to the reporter. She smiles apologetically at her, gently touching her should, "I'm so sorry about Marinette. I didn't mean to cause this!"

Alya huffs still bitter about her earlier scrabble, "I just don't know what's gotten into her!"

Lila nods, "I know, it hurts, but I'm sure you two will work it out eventually. She's your best friend, and from what I've seen all best friends have their struggles. I see it all the time!"

Alya blinks and looks at the Italian student, "What do you mean 'you see it all the time'?"

Bingo.

Lila sighs dramatically, suddenly crestfallen on the subject, "Oh, it's just that I've never had a best friend before. I move so much it's hard to make any you know?"

The reporter knits her eyebrows together, "But what about Prince Ali? Aren't you friends with him?"

Lila nods, "Yes, but it's not the same. He's always off fulfilling his princely duties and even though I sometimes tag along, he's usually so busy. I see him as a friend, but not a _best_ friend." She sighs again, looking down at her feet, "It's hard because while I love traveling, I never stay long enough to develop meaningful relationships. We always move after a few months."

Alya frowns seemingly sadden by the news. She pats Lila's shoulder comfortingly, "I'm sorry to hear that, Lila. You know, since you and I get along so well, maybe we can be best friends."

Lila gasps in shock, looking at her hopefully, "Really! Would you want to?"

Alya laughs and nods, "Yeah, you've been helping me with Marinette, so it's the least I can do. Plus we get along really well and we both ship Ladybug and Chat Noir, so why not?"

Lila cries in delight, "Oh Alya, you're the best!" flinging her arms around the blogger's shoulders, squeezing hard. Her new friend giggles in reply, "No problem, Lila. I know you're right, everything will work itself out soon."

* * *

Marinette sighs, relaxing in her bed after an hour of struggling with her physics homework. The homework, while hard, had been mercifully short and the teacher decided to give the whole class a small break for the upcoming weekend.

Tikki flew over, smirking down at her master, "Did you finish everything?"

"I think so," The human sighs, chuckling to herself. Oddly enough, despite her earlier argument with Alya, Marinette felt strangely light, as if a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Biting her lip she looks to her kwami, "Tikki, is it weird if I feel good?"

The kwami of creation blinked surprise, "Why would that be weird? If you feel happy, then that's good!"

"I know, but I don't feel particularly bad about my fight with Alya. I mean, I do feel guilty that it came to that conclusion, but at the same time I feel lighter, you know? I feel happier even though I basically lost my best friend..." She sighs in defeat, exhaustion creeping its way into her body, "I don't know, maybe something is wrong with me."

Tikki shakes her head, "Nothing is wrong with. Maybe you're just relieved you don't need to worry about someone having leverage over you. To be honest, when this all started, Lila held her friends up as a way to keep you in line. Now that you asserted yourself as someone who isn't going to bend easily, you feel happier and less stressed. There's nothing wrong or weird about it."

Marinette smiles in relief before a sudden buzz against her back pocket caught her attention. Awkwardly moving she managed to pull her cell out from her under her and looked to see it was a text from Alya.

**_'Girl, call me, we need to talk about Lila.'_**

Huffing, she throws her phone onto the mattress, she lays down and grabs a small pillow, shoving it over her face and screaming into its softness. It was always about Lila. Lila this, and Lila that. No one could escape her spell, except for her and Adrien. The later of which she was incredibly grateful for. If he had fallen for her, that would be the end. They wouldn't get married, or have a nice house in town, or even have three beautiful kids: Emma, Louis, and Hugo.

She at least knew he is on her side, even if he wouldn't expose Lila for who she is. Adrien was too good of a person to throw someone under the bus like that. Yet, she couldn't help but wish he would sort of kind that Lila was deceiving. Then again he had stood up against Alya when her former friend accused her of stealing Lila's phone.

Marinette sighs, throwing her pillow aside. She needs to get some fresh air. Smiling to herself, the young designer sits up and looks at her kwami.

Tikki, who had been floating nearby smirking knowingly, "I know that look. Ladybug?"

Marinette nods, "Ladybug."

A flashy transformation later, Marinette, now in her signature red suit, was racing across rooftops, enjoying the fresh Parisian night air. It was so nice to be out in the world, feeling so free, she swears she is light enough to fly!

Ladybug's eyes lock on the glowing tower ahead, her favorite spot to sit in and watch the lights of the city burn like a million lanterns. Smiling to herself, she whips her yoyo, wrapping it around a hanging flagpole and swings towards the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

It was Adrien's inner alley cat that made him crave to head outside into the city.

Plagg hadn't been too keen on leaving, after all, there hadn't been an Akuma attack in a day! (Ironically during the time his father had left on a business trip to the States) But a nice wedge of cheese quickly helped the black kwami see his side of things.

Now he racing on all fours crossing rooftops with the delicious adrenalin coursing through his veins. It felt so nice to be free, away from all of his in house problems. Out here people only knew him as a superhero, and that was it. Sure he might not have been given as much respect as Ladybug, who is by far the most well-liked of the two, but that never bothered him. He already knew the pressures of being given the spotlight and had hated it. If people saw him as only Ladybug's partner, then he could get away with pretty much anything and no one would bat an eye.

Speaking of his lady, he wonders if she's doing well. Yesterday they didn't go on patrol. Usually, she would contact him to schedule an evening patrol, and while Chat liked to consider these their "dates." He knew they did have a responsibility against Hawk Moth and his new partner Mauya.

Perhaps she was taking advantage of Hawk Moth's sudden vacation.

Still, it wasn't like her to skip and that was what concerned him.

Plus he misses their evenings together. Responsibly hero work or not, his only time with his lady was either during an Akuma attack or on patrol. They never did anything else, save for a few exceptions such as interviews, but that wasn't enough in his opinion. It was always professional, never for fun of just hanging out.

A familiar zip caught his heightened ears. Chat looks up and sees his beautiful lady sailing over his head. She had to be in deep thought or else she would have noticed him. Even in black on a dark night, his lady had a sixth sense that made her super aware of her surroundings, this type of sensitivity always gave them the edge they need to take down Hawk Moth's baddies.

Still, he took the split second she was flying to admire her. Her beautiful polyester skin glistening underneath the pale moonlight made her glow as if she was made of stardust. Her eyes the perfect shade of blue, like a peacock's feather were relaxed, as she obviously wasn't paying too much attention to her surrounds, it was just enough so she wouldn't crash into anything. That was part of her ladybug luck, he guesses.

And as soon as she appeared, Ladybug threw her yoyo and yanked the string, swinging through the sky as if on the wings of the wind.

"Be still my heart," he swoons, his clawed hand pressing over the leather of his breast, his heart trembled like a frightened bird. He watches his partner hurry over the Eifel Tower and purred with excitement, ideas of romance flowing through his mind happily. He immediately scans the streets below and spots a lovely flower stand overflowing with beautiful white Angelicas. Granted they weren't the perfect flowers, but since he didn't see anything else that could help him on his pursuit of Ladybug he'll have to make do with what was available.

If it was daytime he could have some heroes discount on much nicer flowers, but almost all the shops were closed and this was one of the few that didn't usually pack up their belongings, besides they didn't seem to care if people took a flower or two from the stand, since they sold nicer flowers inside and the Angelicas were simply an eye catcher to draw in potential customers.

Plus, he had read once that Angelicas are supposed to offer encouragement and inspiration, and what better way to express himself as not only a good boyfriend, but also a partner?

Chat grins grab a few Angelicas and then makes his way to the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

Ladybug sighs sitting on one of the higher beams and lazily kicking her legs in the open air. The lights surrounding her were beautiful, but it paled in comparison to the view ahead.

"Beautiful night isn't it, my lady?"

Before she could react, a small bouquet of white flowers was thrust under her nose, the sweet aroma of Angelicas filled her lungs. Chat grinned from his kneeled position, looking very much like a man who was trying to propose.

She snorts rolling her eyes, but gratefully accepts the gift, "It was until you showed up kitty."

Chat grips at his heart, dramatically crying out, "Meouch! You wound me, bugaboo!"

She giggles, sniffing the flowers and smiling up at him, "So what brings you out here, Chat. I didn't call for a patrol."

He chuckles, shrugging, "I was just on a midnight prowl when I spotted the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on swing up to the Eiffel Tower and I decided to check up on her. You do seem stress, my lady. Is something... _bugging_ you?"

Despite herself, she laughs, much to Chat's delight, a wonderful warmth blooms in his chest, sending his heart racing in excitement.

"It's nothing," She sighs, gazing lovingly out to the city below them, "I've just been under some stress. Nothing major. I am glad you came through, Chat. It's nice to know you're still my friend." She winces at the last words that unintentionally slipped out.

Of course, Chat perked with interest. "Still your friend?" He repeats, concern evident in his peridot eyes. "My lady, is everything okay?"

She nods, "Yeah. I won't go into detail, but let's just say that my friends and I had a bad argument, and I think we're done being friends. I didn't want it to happen, but it's all over now."

He got the sense of deja vu but ignored it in favor of moving closer to comfort his partner. While Ladybug wasn't visibly crying, he could tell by her shoulders were slouching, and her eyes, that this was hurting her more than she was letting on. He reaches out and touches her shoulder, not in a way that would indicate romantic affections, but to offer his comfort. "I'm sorry, Ladybug."

She giggles mutely, "It's not your fault, Chat. I had to make a decision based on what was best for me. They were siding with someone who hates me."

He frowns being reminded of his classmate, who was undergoing the same thing. He sighs aloud, "I'm sorry, Princess."

Ladybug's eyes widen, stretching her red mask. Her head whips around to him, a look of utter shock cemented on her face, "Chat, you know?"

He had not understood what she meant at first, then it clicked. His eyes explode wide open.

How could he have been so stupid?

"M-Marinette?"

She almost looked horrified at the sound of her real name leaving his lips. She jolts before shoving her finger in his face, "How did you find out! Did Master Fu tell you or..."

Chat manages to shake his head, "No he didn't." He points at her now, "But you're Marinette, right?" He could see it now. The pigtail, her eyes, and voice. He couldn't believe how blind he was to have not noticed it sooner.

She winces and averts her eyes, "Yes..." She had already confirmed it and now it was out in the open. She hadn't expected to reveal herself to him, but at least it had been him and not Hawk Moth. Or worse, Lila.

Smiling to herself, she glances back at Chat, "I really hope you're not disappointed it's me."

He chokes, "Dis-Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed it's you!"

She shrugs lamely, "I don't want to ruin our friendship, Chat. Besides, Tikki, you're the only true friend I have."

He hesitates, swallowing a large, dry lump in his throat, "...What about Adrien?"

She stares at him curiously, "How do you know Adrien?"

He chuckles, scratching the back of his head, "Well I'm in your class..."

"You're in my class?"

He nods, "Yeah, we don't usually talk... So, anyways, I know you and Adrien are pretty close, aren't you guys still friends?"

She bites her lip and sighs, "I guess so... The thing is, I can't talk to him, no matter how hard I try, I just get so tongue-tied and I start foaming at the mouth, like a rabid squirrel."

He blinks, confused on her actions. Thinking about it now, Marinette had always been a bit skittish around him, he had only chalked it up to her being shy or maybe she was intimidated because of his father. Both of those reasons were understandable and he always made it a point to be kind to her.

He had a suspicion that she may or may not have a crush on him. After all, there had to be at least a hundred photos decorating her bedroom walls. He was flattered, but when he confronted Marinette, in a teasing sort of way, she immediately explained that she was more interested in his father's designs.

Ladybug sighs in defeat, "I just can't bring myself to speak to him. He's so wonderful and kind, and smart, and everything I wish I could have. He's so amazing."

A heavy blush glowed across his cheeks. Chat prayed that his mask would cover most of the offending pink and as for good measure made sure to turn his head away a little so as to not draw attention to his hot face. "Y-You really like him don't you, my lady?"

She nods, "I love him."

He nearly transformed then and there. Hearing her say those beautiful words right in front of him nearly had Chat crying for joy. For so long he wanted Ladybug to return his feelings, and she did, but then she spoke again.

"But I can't be with him."

His eyes widen in shock, "W-Why not?"

Ladybug sighs, "If I pursue a relationship with him then I'll have to reveal my secret identity. And the last thing I want is to tell him I'm Ladybug, that could put him in so much danger. When Hawk Moth turned Lila into Volpina, she used an illusion of Adrien to make me give up my miraculous. I almost did until you showed me he was another trick. Then when we fought Gorizilla, Adrien fell and I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening until he released me. Hawk Moth isn't above using the people we love as extra weight in his favor and he won't stop until he gets what he wants. I won't put Adrien at risk like that, no matter how much I love him. I have to keep him safe, Chat. "

Her eyes began to flicker with tears, "I'm sorry to talk to you about this, kitty. I know you care about me as more than a partner and it's selfish to talk to you about my love life. Please don't hate me."

"Marinette," he reaches out to lift her chin in his tender claw and turn her head back to him. By now his blush had died down, "I could never hate you. This is the person you love, you can't help it. I will always be your partner, no matter what. And if you're wanting to keep Adrien safe, then I understand. I won't spill the beans to anyone that you're Ladybug, I promise." It was hard not to steal a kiss from her; the moon shining down on them both made Ladybug's eyes twinkle like diamonds and made her lips look soft and inviting.

But he is a gentleman, and a gentleman never forces himself onto a lady. And while he would love more than anything to reveal himself as her classmate and crush, he can't hurt her like that. She has already been through so much, detransforming now would surely give her a heart attack.

More tears collected in her eyes as she smiles and, without warning, lunges forward to capture him in a bone-crushing hug, all the while sobbing into his shoulder, "T-Thank you, kitty! You're the best!"

He smiles and returns the embrace. "Back atcha, Ladybug." One day he'll tell her the truth. One day, when Hawk Moth has finally been defeated, he'll reveal everything to her. He'll tell her the truth and they can start something new and exciting together. It will be good to start off slow, build a strong foundation of friendship first.

Starting tomorrow, he was going to be extra attentive to Marinette. Not too much for her to suspect anything, but definitely enough so she knows she has friends.


	5. Re-election

The next day, Adrien stepped inside the classroom and was immediately hit hard with a downpour of depression. All around the room, everyone looked as if their favorite grandmother had died. Horror struck faces, pale and streaked with tears, as they all stared at notes that had been left on their desks.

Adrien looked around for Nino but found his friend was nowhere in sight. Alya too.

Strange. They were usually here by now.

Spotting Nathaniel close by and whispering to Marc, Adrien sailed quickly to the two, "Hey, what's going on?"

Nathaniel looked at him, mirroring his confusion, "I don't know," he whispers, dark blue eyes darting to their female classmates huddling in the corner of the classroom. "I've been sick. Marc's been filling me in." He nodded to his friend.

Marc visibly shrinks in his seat, his own note clenched in his hands, "Marinette left everyone a note on why she hates us..."

Adrien's eyes widen and without even thinking, snatched the note from Marc, making the dark hair boy flinch.

The note was pretty lengthy, at least three paragraphs, but the words inside were heartbreaking. Marinette had basically torn through Marc like a monster, shredding through his insecurities and dousing his self-confidence with gasoline before lighting a match with the final sentence: _I hate that I'm friends with a fag._

He clenches the note tightly, fury boiling beneath his chest. He scans the room, but doesn't see the Italian girl, "Where's Lila?" He recieved a few blank looks from his classmates, the girls in their corner stopped gossiping for a minute.

"She went on her trip to New York early," Meylene manages to say, behind her Ivan was patting her on the back.

So Lila up and left before anyone could suspect her to be the culprit. She really was a good liar and she knows how to cover her tracks.

"Why would she do this!" Rose cries aloud, rereading her letter from Marinette, "My perfume isn't that bad..." Hesitantly she looks at Alix, "Is it?" To which the bubblegum haired teen shrugged, "I don't have a strong nose, but I do have a bone to pick with Marinette! She says I suck at sports!"

Juleka whimpers besides them, "Mine says I have a terrible smile."

Sitting on the other side of the room, close to the window, Chloe shrieked, ripping up her note furiously, and tossing the shredded paper at Sabrina's direction. The meek girl was oblivious to this. Instead, she was focused on her own letter, "I'm not a useless slave, am I, Chloe?"

The blonde huffs angrily, black mascara running down her nude face" You will be if you don't get me some napkins! My makeup is ruined!" Sabrina nods obediently, before leaving the classroom.

Adrien frowns and shakes his head calling to everyone in the class, "Marinette would never do this! I'm sure someone's framing her!"

"You have one too!" Chloe snaps angrily, snatching the napkin Sabrina brought back, "It's about time!" The young redhead flinches and meekly says, "I'm sorry for taking so long, Chloe."

The mayor's daughter only huffed before looking back at her childhood friend, " Your note is on your desk. Personally, I wouldn't read it, just rip it up and tell that trash to never speak to you again!"

It was a surprise that Chloe hadn't already done that, surely she would have if she knew it was from Marinette, but perhaps her own note was much more damaging than Chloe was letting on.

Adrien marched to his desk and picked up the piece of paper folded in a square, looking particularly innocent. He opens and reads the contents within it:

_"Dear Adrien,_

_You are a pathetic, lonely jerk, and your life is far too privileged to be in this kind of school, but you somehow put on this fake smile and pretend to be everyone's friend. I know that because when everyone was taking Lila's side you stood by and didn't say anything! I don't understand why I bothered to be your friend if this is how you treat people. I am done with you and everyone else. We're no longer friends. _

_If you want to take Lila's side, that's fine. I don't ever want to speak to you again. _

_-Marinette."_

Adrien wanted to laugh as he read this over and over again. Did Lila think she could convince him that this was Marinette's handy work?

Alya and Nino return both looking upset, with Alya clenching and unclenching her fists as if she wanted to punch someone in the face. Nino stood behind her, patting her back. When Alya scanned the room she frowns in disappointment, "Marinette isn't here?"

"Not yet," Chloe huffs, smirking at the note clenched in Alya's hands, "I see you already got yours? What did it say?"

"None of your business, Chloe," The blogger snaps, before stomping over to her seat. Nino hurries over to Adrien, "Dude, did you get your note from Marinette too?"

He nods," I did, but, Nino, you don't really think it's Marinette, do you?"

Nino bites his lip, considering for a moment, before gesturing for Adrien to lean closer. He does. "Personally, bro, no I don't, but it's not like I have proof."

At this Adrien smiles and takes out his own note, unfolding it to show Nino, "I do. Look, she said that I was there when everyone sided with Lila, but you and I ran in late for class. This isn't Marinette."

Nino's eyes widen, "Really! You think someone else wrote this." Adrien nods, "Yeah, I do. And I already know who it is, but she isn't here. Look, I don't think you're going to believe me, but..."

"...It was Lila."

Adrien's eyes widen, "You knew she's been lying this whole time?"

Nino laughs, "Now I do! How come you haven't called her out on it?"

"I didn't think it was going to cause trouble. She wasn't doing any real harm until now, but what made you change your mind?"

Nino winks at him, "I'll let you know later, but right now, I need to know if you're free from modeling?" At first, Adrien didn't know what his friend was speaking about but shook his head. "No, I'm not. My dad's out of town on a business trip." Luckily, Natalie had also confirmed he would not have any modeling appointments until his father returned from the U.S.

Looking surprised Nino beams, "That's great, dude!" Miss Bustier enters the room, Marinette right at her heels, the two were having a discussion, with Miss Bustier nodding, "You can have extra time if you need it." Marinette nods, smiling a little, "Thank you, Miss Bustier, you've been very helpful."

Upon looking at the class, both girls noticed several students glaring at Marinette.

Marinette not at all surprised sighs to herself and begrudgingly goes to her table, plopping down next to a very silent Alya who was rereading her note, casting looks at Marinette as she does so.

Adrien wasn't sure if anyone was going to say anything or not, it seemed as though the whole class was trying to burn Marinette with their eyes, especially Chloe, who seemed very intent to watch the young fashion designer burn to the ground.

"I'll talk to you later today, dude," Nino whispers in his ears while Miss Bustier, deciding to divert her students' attention to hers and spoke aloud so everyone can hear. "Now today, students, we have recently received an important call from Lila from New York City." Happily, she opens her laptop and pulls up the live feed from Lila, throwing the image on the large projector for everyone to see.

The Italian girl was sitting in a bedroom, she beamed and waved in greeting to everyone. _**"Hello! I'm so happy to see all of you!"**_

"How is New York City, Lila?" their teacher asks, looked excited. It became a new fact that Miss Bustier was an avid fan of the city, wanting to visit it herself, but lacking the funds to do so. She has, in the past, tried to pursue their headmaster to allow a small fundraiser for all the students to go and see the famous city, but was always denied. After Lila announced her trip, Miss Bustier was eager to hear all about it.

_**"It is going great!"**_ Lila exclaims, she then proceeded to explain all the amazing things New York had to offer, from the subway to the taxi ride, and so on. Marinette was so tempted to ask why Lila hadn't taken the limo instead but decided not to. Calling her out on her lies didn't work last time, so why would it work now?

_**"Oh, and I also managed to get an autograph from Spider-Man!"** _She grabs a headshot photo of the web-slinger and presents it to the camera. In the lower left corner of the picture, written in black marker was Spider-Man's signature.

Miss Busteir cries in delight, clapping her hands together, "That's so amazing, Lila!"

_**"I know!"**_ She laughs, _**"I also got an interview with him as well. I promised Alya I would for her."**_

Alya perked in excitement, "Really?"

Lila nods, _**"Really! I tried to ask him as many questions as I could think of. He can't reveal his secret identity of course, so there isn't any personal info, but I think you'll really like it!"**_

Miss Busteir beams and turns to her students, "Does anyone have any questions for Lila?"

Alya's hand shoots up before anyone else's, "I have one!" She yells and stands up, "Lila, when you get back, why don't you run for class president."

The whole class gasped in surprise, all eyes widening, but Lila's eyes exploded wider than anyone else. She snaps out of it and offers a cheap laugh, _**"Oh, I couldn't do that. Marinette is the class president, isn't she?"**_

"She hasn't been acting like it." Chloe snatches Sabrina's wrist and holds up her note, as does the rest of the class. Alya included. The blogger smiles at Lila, "I think you have a lot of potentials. I can be your second in command."

Adrien was bitting his tongue. Hard.

Was that blood he was tasting. Probably.

He casts his gaze to Marinette, his princess was still holding her head up, not looking very phased by Alya's proposal.

_**"Oh,"**_ Lila giggles, looking more ecstatic then she did when talking about the city she is supposedly in. _**"Well, if everyone votes on me, then yes I would be more than happy to!"**_

Miss Busteir, still surprise by this sudden shift and looks at Marinette, "We can't pick a new class president, because we already have one. Marinette, you were voted fair and square by the students."

"I think we should have a revote!" Chloe yells, followed by ditto from Sabrina. Pretty soon everyone else begins to join in. And it was obvious who they had chosen.

Marinette wanted to scream in rage, stand up and yell at everyone in the room. Never before had she felt so betrayed. How could Alya, the girl who had been her best friend turn on her like this?

Their teacher looked dumbfounded, staring at her students in utter shock. "All of you want Lila as your class president." Most of the students nod, except Adrien, who immediately stands up, much to her relief.

"Miss Busteir, it's unfair to choose a new class president right now. Lila is in another country and she can't take on the duties as class president as Marinette can."

Lila fought to keep herself from scowling. How can Marinette have him wrapped around her finger like that? Smirking to herself she said, _**"You're right, Adrien. I could never take Marinette's place like that. She's so amazing at scheduling events and so on. Why I bet she has memorized everyone's schedule to heart! Isn't that right, Marinette?"**_

Lila's knowing smirk spoke in volumes, and it made Marinette's skin crawl. How did she know about that? Surely, no one told her, did they? Marinette casts a look at all of her classmates, a lot of them knew about her crush on Adrien, but they didn't fully know how dedicated she was. Did they? There was only one person who she showed and that was Alya.

Looking at her former friend, Marinette felt as if someone had slapped her. Alya seemed to catch on about the hint as well and cringed to herself.

"Alya," Marinette whispers quietly, but with so many thoughts rushing through her head, she couldn't think of anything else to say. Lila knew and she could easily expose her and...

No. Marinette shakes her head, she can't let Lila win. The Italian girl may know her secret, but that won't make her bend.

Sitting up straighter, she glared into Lila's eyes, "I am very good at planning, Lila. And Adrien is right, you might not be the best candidate for class president since you're always coming and going, I don't think it will be a good idea for you to run right away."

Lila smiles, it was fake to Marinette, the fakest smile she's ever seen in her life, but to everyone else, it was friendly, holding no malice.

"I still think we should have a revote!" Chloe yells, waving Sabrina's note in the air, "At least we should get a class president who doesn't give us terrible notes, full of lies!"

The other students nod in agreement.

Lila cocks her head to the side, foreign curiosity, _**"What do you mean?"**_

Chloe as in a rut, quickly unfolding the note and holding it up for everyone to see. "This! Marinette left all of us these terrible notes on our desks!"

"Marinette, is this true?" Miss Busteir asks, to which Marinette shakes her head, "No it's not. I would never do something like that!"

"Well, clearly you did! Who else would!" Chloe huffs, before addressing to Miss Busteir, "Anyways, I think we should have a revote. If no one wants to pick Lila, then pick me! I can be your class president!"

"I vote Lila!" Kim declares first, shooting up from his seat in a flash of red.

Alix rose next, "Me too!"

Rose hesitated, looking defeated as she held up her hand.

Then Juleka.

Nathanial.

Marc.

Max.

Nino.

Mylene.

Ivan.

And finally, Alya who held her hand up the highest.

Adrien frowns and holds up his hand, "I vote for Marinette! I don't believe she wrote those notes." He wanted to say it was Lila, but the girl had everyone wrapped around her finger they would argue she was all the way in New York. He was going to need evidence to prove right.

"Adrienkins!" Chloe angrily cries, "Why didn't you vote for me! You could have been my deputy!"

"What about me?" Sabrina asks quietly, only to receive a death glare from Chloe. "Meep!"

Miss Busteir did a quick count on the students and their votes. "Ten for Lila, one for Chloe, and one for Marinette. I guess that makes Lila our new class president."

"Hey!" Chloe yells, "I have two votes!"

"You can't vote for yourself, Chloe." Miss Busteir sighs, and looks down at Marinette, "I'm sorry."

Marinette sighs and shakes her head, "No, it's not your fault, Lila won the most votes." She glances up at the Italian girl who beams merrily down at her, with eyes that withered in self-entitlement. "Great job, I'm sure you'll do...an exceptional job."

Lila's eyes narrow, while her face remains bright. She happily waves, _**"Thank you! All of you! I can't say I deserve this, but I'm so happy! I won't let anyone of you down. Especially you, Marinette, I'm sorry no one voted for you."**_

"I voted for her," Adrien argues, he steps around his desk to flank Marinette's side, swinging his arm around to hug her shoulders. Lila's lips twitch with an effort to remain smiling. _**"Sorry!"**_ She laughs aloud, _**"My hearing is having trouble again. Well, I'll call you guys tomorrow!"**_

The screen goes black.

* * *

Lila had clasped her laptop shut before snagging her pillow and chucking it into the wall, fury blazing in her chest. It was all going so great, better than she had imagined. Just a day after delivering the notes and Alya was already abandoning her old friend, but then Adrien had to go and defend Marinette for one reason or another. Obviously, she didn't do enough to make him hate her.

Well, then maybe she just needs to push a little harder.

Alya had given her a lot of great information during their little chat on the bridge. It would be nice to use that to her advantage.

* * *

**AN: So wow, things are getting out of hand aren't they? XD I love writing this story, mainly because I keep wondering how to make everyone hate Lila more and more, it's fun to read your reviews and see all the "Lila, you bitch!" or, "Alya, you're an idiot, and Adrien is an angel." XD I love these responses, it makes me happy knowing I'm getting appropriate reactions from you. And I know some of you are wondering why Adrien didn't reveal himself. But please put yourself in Marinette's shoes. She's been through a lot these past few days, and to suddenly hear that her long-time crush is also her partner in crime might be a bad thing for her. I just want to get Adrien more on her side than anything else. Since Lila is going out of her way to dig up as much dirt as she can. **

**So anyway, because you're such an awesome audience I'm going to give you guys a preview of what's to come in the future (not the next chapter, but in a future chapter) so here it is: **

_"Shut up!"** SLAP!**_

_Lila's face was abruptly turned to the side, a massive red handprint glowing hot on her cheek with the power of over a hundred burning embers._

_Marinette had slapped her._

**XD Bet that feels good doesn't it! Marinette isn't going to stand around any longer. She's a tough girl! **


	6. The Magic Box

**AN: Okay so I usually update on Sundays, but given the fact that this is probably the shortest chapter yet I figured I would post this one and then this coming Sunday post chapter 7. So two updates this week, yay! :D Hope you guys like it!**

Lila was a patience girl when it came to getting what she wanted. Planning things out was one of her strengths, as was acting in a moment's notice. She had learned from an early age that time can be one's greatest adversary when needed and thus she planned her next ploy cleverly.

One thing was for certain, she needed to know everything she could about Marinette and more specifically her family's bakery.

Their website was pretty informative, with details on their opening and closing times, as well as what they offer. On Saturday morning, Lila decided to put her plan into action, scanning the list of pastries and other baked goods of the official website, her phone in hand ready to dial.

**Macrons**

**Crossaints**

**Candy Apples**

**Cakes: Wedding Cakes, Birthday cakes**

**Baguettes**

**Loaves of bread**

**Bonbons**

**Lollipops**

**Caramel chocolates**

**Chocolates**

**Chocolate chip cookies**

The list of delicious treats made her stomach grumble for some breakfast but was ignored. Lila pressed the call button on her phone and waited for Mr. Dupain, or Mrs. Cheng to answer.

_**"Thank you for calling Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, home of the best bread in Paris. This is Sabine, how can I help you?"**_

"Hello!" Lila greeted back, "I'm-" don't use your real name. "Vola Pina and I would like to place an order for pick up."

_**"Wonderful!"**_ Marinette's mother exclaims happily, customer service was her best asset, **_" What would you like?"_**

Smirking she said, "Well, my best friend is getting married in about a week, so we're going to need a lot of food. I've never ordered from your bakery before so I'm not sure how to go about the process."

_**"That's fine. Well, usually someone places an order and we bake it and you pay the amount due when you pick up your order."**_

"Oh, alright, how long will it take to make a three-tier wedding cake with about five dozen cookies and two dozen macrons?"

_**"Oh, wow,"**_ Sabine laughs,_** "That's quite a lot. If the wedding is in a week, then we'll have to hurry. Well, it should take no more than a couple of days, since we do have other orders before, but they're very small. We should have it ready by Wednesday, would that be alright with you?"**_

"Yes! It would be perfect! Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver! How much is the total?"

There was some clicking from a calculator before Sabine answeres, _**"With tax included, it's going to be around 800.60 Euros in total."**_

"That's perfect," Lila smirks, making mental adjustments to her new plans. "I'll pay when I arrive this coming Wednesday."

_**"See you soon!"**_

Lila hangs up and snickers to herself. She grabs her camera and smirks at the lenses, "Sooner than you'll think."

* * *

Monday rolled by without a hitch, and Lila waited until the perfect moment to sneak in. It was 9:00 in the morning, their school has been going for a little over an hour, and after talking to her classmates via laptop, she saw Marinette was already in class.

Smirking to herself, Lila entered the bakery, where Marinette's mother was happily greeting customers. Seeing there was already a line that leads almost to the door, Lila could easily slip past everyone, casually observing the display cases, and moving closer and closer to the back door that leads deeper into the Dupain-Cheng's home. She carefully opened the door and saw no one was coming. Glancing back behind her to make sure no one was watching, Lila slipped in and hurried down the hallway to the stairs.

She knew from the television interview with Jagged Stone that Marinette's room was at the top of the building, and since her parents were busy with customers, Lila didn't need to be quiet, with all the commotion going on downstairs, Marinette's parents wouldn't notice they had an intruder in their home.

She hurried upstairs until she found the trapdoor that leads to Marinette's bedroom. Smirking, she climbs up the ladder and carefully peeks inside. Marinette's room was covered in pink. Everywhere she looked there was pink, soft pink walls, dark pink rug, pink chaise lounge, and so on.

Lila rolls her eyes, stepping up and shutting the trap door behind her, "Your taste in design is as bad as you, Marinette." She shuffles around, camera in hand, snapping a few pictures of the Adrien shrine pinned to her wall next to her computer, as well as the Adrien wallpaper theme covered in swirly hearts on her desktop.

Also in pink. Yuck!

Now, where was that schedule Alya had told her about? Lila couldn't see it anywhere, surely it had to be somewhere in here, right? Unless Marinette kept it in a secret place outside of her room.

No, Lila shakes her head, Alya said that it was in here.

She walked over to the loft and stepped up the white ladder to the platform above. Marinette's bed was neatly made with several fluffy pillows arranged over a pink and brown striped cat pillow. Above her bed was a small bookshelf holding books and a cube-shaped nightlight with carved in crescent moon and some stars.

Lila huffs, aggravated and oh-so-tempted to trash the place, but she can't without leaving a trace of herself behind.

A small, oddly shaped box on her bed, caught the Italian girl's attention. Looking at it, it was a pink semi-circle box with white polka-dots all over it.

Curious, Lila opens the box and sees a small mirror on the inside of the top lid and a small, semi-circle notebook possessing the same pink and polka-dot looks as the box itself, with a pen in its sleeve. Smiling, she reaches in to grab the diary.

The lid snaps shut.

Lila yanks out her hand before it does, growling at the trap accusingly, "What are you hiding, Marinette?" She tries to pry it open again, but it was no use, the thing was locked tight.

Darn.

She'll have to figure out another way to get to it. Not wanting to pass up this opportunity, Lila snatches the box and stuffs it into her jacket. Before scaling down the ladder again and looking around the room for Adrien's schedule. Her olive eyes dart to the ceiling where a string with a loop hung.

Bingo.

She grabs the string and yanks it down, unraveling a massive screen decorated in marker with times and dates. It was Adrien's schedule.

Squealing quietly to herself, Lila takes out her camera and snaps a picture of it.

Her job finally done, Lila carefully slips down the trap door and begins her descent down to the bakery, she managed to sneak through the kitchen once again and head outside to her freedom. Looking at her phone, it was close to lunchtime. Perfect. She'll make it home before anyone from school recognizes her.

* * *

Marinette arrived at home right after school and upon entering the bakery, she felt something was off. It was like the second she entered the doors, an eerie force of some kind surrounded her, like a haunting spirit yet to crossover into the afterlife. It made the baby black hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

She tried to ignore it, believing she was just overwhelmed with school and Lila, but at the thought of the Italian girl made Marinette paranoid of her own home.

"Maman! Papa! I'm home!" She calls and is greeted by their distant calls from another part of the bakery, the kitchen. Curious, as her mother usually runs the front counter and cashier, Marinette ventures to the back to see her mom and dad hard at work, cutting out chocolate chip cookies, and mixing ingredients in a massive metal bowl. "Wow, what's the order?"

"We received an order for a wedding cake and several dozens of cookies."

Marinette couldn't say she was surprised, it wasn't uncommon for her parents to receive catering orders and her dad was always up for the challenge. Tom Dupain took pride in his work and usually never turned down a task that would reignite his passion for baking delicious treats.

She smiles, "Do you guys need any help?" She didn't have any homework as Miss Busteir was very kind to her these past few days, probably picking up that Marinette was having trouble in school. Part of her was tempted to drop out and attend another school, but doing that would only prove that Lila had control and she wasn't about to give that liar the satisfaction.

"No, we're good!" Her father proclaimed happily, he put several pans full of cake mix into the hot oven and set the timer. "You go do your own thing, Mari. We'll call you if we need any help."

She giggles, before making her way upstairs to the living room. The strange feeling did not go away, in fact, she felt it was getting stronger the deeper she walked into her house. Making it to the second set of stairs that led to her bedroom the paranoia was getting too extreme.

"Tikki," She calls, her kwami darts out from her purse, "Am I being paranoid, or does it feel like something isn't right here?"

Tikki nods, "I feel it too, Marinette. Something's wrong."

The fashion designer sighs, shaking her head, "What if I'm being too paranoid? I'm probably thinking too much about Lila and her lies that it's making me believe the walls have eyes."

Her kwami shakes her head, "Marinette, don't rule out anything if it bothers you this much. As Ladybug your senses are heightened to the most extreme, even when you're out of costume, you still have the intuitions that let you know when something's amiss. I can feel it too."

Marinette bites her lip, looking up at the white square that was her trapdoor, "Be ready." She warned, Tikki nods, and she opens the door carefully, peeking in before throwing it the rest of the way open. Carefully, stepping inside, Marinette scans the room with keen eyes, noting nothing was out of place. Yet it did not yield her concerns. Something was wrong, she knows it.

"Do you see anything out of place?" She asks her friend, Tikki scans the room as well and shakes her head.

"I don't see anything different, Marinette."

This did not satisfy her though, her gut feeling was screaming something was wrong and she couldn't rest until she found out what it was. Her and Tikki split up searching through the bedroom, Marinette checking the lower level of the bedroom, while Tikki scavaged through the loft. Then they switched, it justified with the fact that it was always good to get a second opinion.

Marinette ascended the ladder to her loft and immediately saw what was wrong. Anger coursed through her veins as she leered at her bed.

She explodes. "Tikki! That bitch stole my diary!"


	7. Lila's Warning

Getting the tools to unlock the box was a bit more tricky than she thought it would be. It was a simple wooden box that was a lot more stubborn than Lila anticipated, even after she managed to find a small enough screwdriver to undo the gold hinges in the back, the lock on front refused to come undone. She had tried a ruler, it was flat enough to slip into the line between the lid and body of the box, but when she attempted to use it as leverage, the ruler snapped, splintering with a shorter piece still lodged inside.

Annoyed, she threw the rest away and scavaged for a hammer, hopefully, she could use the horns on it's back to tear off the lock. Until she can find where her father hid his tools, she will have to make do with what was available until her parents return home from work. It was clear that Marinette didn't want anyone to see what was in her diary.

"You probably have nude pictures of Adrien, don't you, you freak?" She huffs, glaring menacingly at the box. Grabbing a paper clip, Lila tried once more to unlock the chest, and once more it refused to let her peer int' Marinette's secrets.

At least not yet.

Lila wasn't the type to give up easily and she certainly isn't going to let this one go. No. She was going to find out what was going on in Marinette's life and expose her dirty little secrets to the world. Once that was done, Marinette would leave school and no one would question her again, and she'll have Adrien all to herself and then...

And then she'll move again.

That wasn't very fun, but at the same time, she always took advantage of her limited stays to make the most of it. It was nice to be in the center of everyone's attention, to see how their eyes light up with excitement when she tells them of her lavished life and her friends from all over the world. Jagged Stone writing a song about her. Flying in Prince Ali's private jet, and being the very best of friends with Ladybug!

She'll never get tired of it, despite the fact they weren't exactly true. But who cares? Why does Marinette have to rain on her parade? If she hadn't butted in when she did then she wouldn't be in this mess. Lila had given her the option to stand down, but the raven-haired girl refused and now her life was going to be ruined permanently.

She won't rest until she sees Marinette sobbing and begging for forgiveness, and Lila will laugh in her face and say, "You had your shot." Before walking off with Adrien, leaving that pathetic girl to wallow in her own self-pity.

And life would be great again. Great like it was before Marinette Dupain-Cheng ever appeared.

Before Ladybug ever appeared.

* * *

Marinette grizzled to herself as she marched down the school's hallway, an evident chip on her shoulder. All other students felt the presence of an unholy force coming from their former class president and so when she approached, they would dart out of her way, not wanting to be caught in her rath.

She ignored them for the most part, only focused on getting this day over and done with before going over to Lila's house and getting her diary back. She knows it was Lila, who else would it be?

Funny, she had a similar experience with Chloe and Sabrina, both had worked together to break into her room and steal her secrets, luckily her magic box kept them at bay, but Lila wasn't Chloe, nor was she Sabrina. No, she was worse than both of them because at least Marinette knew where she stood with the former two, Lila, on the other hand, was two-faced, she lied to get what she wanted and she never holds any sort of guilt for her actions.

Upon reaching her locker, Marinette noticed an envelope sticking out of its grate, with her name written in dark blue cursive. Frowning, she pulls the letter out and opens it.

Her eyes widen in shock upon seeing pictures of her room. Pictures of her wall that held photos of Adrien. Pictures of Adrien's schedule, and more!

Along with the photos was a small note that read, "_If you leave, you'll survive."_

Marinette had never felt so assaulted before in her life. She growls tempted to rip the note and pictures to shreds when someone grasped her shoulder. "Marinette, are you okay?" It was Adrien.

Frantically, she quickly shoves the photos back in her letter, only keeping out the note. Of all the people in this school, Adrien was the only one who actually believed her. Well, he and Chat Noir did, but Marinette couldn't count her black-clad partner as she still doesn't know his secret identity.

"It's nothing," she says. Getting Adrien involved, while it would be nice to tell him, she couldn't risk putting him in Lila's crosshairs. Just because her rival liked Adrien doesn't mean she was above using him as a toy to put Marinette down. And if Lila were to get into her diary and see who Ladybug actually is, then her identity, her lively hood, everything would be put at risk.

Adrien frowns, not believing her, "What was that letter you had, Marinette?" She does her best to smile, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"It's Lila, isn't' it?" Adrien asks, a deep feral growl rolls through his chest. "What did she do this time?"

Of course, someone so perfect could easily read her like an open book. "She broke into my room and stole my diary." Marinette admits with a heavy sigh, then holds up the note, "And she left me this."

He snatches it from her hand and reads it, his eyes bulge out. "Marinette, you need to talk to the headmaster!"

"And then what?" She asks, glaring at him, "Have him point out that she's all the way in New York? Face it, Adrien, Lila has her tracks covered and no one is going to believe me! They never did!"

She tries to move past him. Adrien seized her by her shoulder and pushes her back to the locker, "No, Marinette. I believe you!"

And what kind of help had he been? Since this whole thing started, he only insisted on letting Lila continue and when Marinette, his friend, his princess, his lady-love needed him, he still insisted on going the pacifist route. Now Lila was taking all the dirt she could get her hands on and threatening Marinette's lively hood without any repercussions for her actions.

He frowns at the note and glances over at his friend, Nino, who was speaking to a very tired-looking Alya. The blogger seemed rather pleased with herself as she spoke to Nino about an upcoming event she had orchestrated herself. Some sort of interview or something, Adrien hadn't bother listening to the whole conversation, more focused on Marinette at the moment.

"I'm sorry," he tells her sincerely, "You shouldn't have to go through this, Marinette."

She shrugs it away, "It's not your fault, Adrien. You always like taking the high road, if I had done the same and ignored her then Lila wouldn't stop, she'll just keep using everyone around her. I knew the consequences of my actions the second I called her out on her lies and I'm not going to back down. I'll find a way to stop her, no matter the cost. She can try and make me look like the biggest jerk on the planet, but at least I know who I am."

He smiles wanting so much to kiss her senseless. His beautiful lady, so majestic and powerful. Does she know what she's doing to him? Does she know how much his heart jumps when seeing her strong spirit shine through those bluebell eyes of hers?

He wants to say more but decides it's best to not test his luck. His friend needs support from a companion, not a lover, and while he wants to shower her in affection, he also wants to make sure she knows that his feelings are not solely based on her superheroine identity. If he acts now, after finding out she's Ladybug, Marinette would surely put his feelings to question.

He'll wait until after they defeat Hawk Moth. Until then, he is going to get to know Marinette for the wonderful girl she is outside of her mask. So far, his opinion on her changed drastically from a shy, talented artist, to a strong, independent, young woman who had claimed his heart without even trying.

Yeah, he had it _bad_.

Adrien reaches out and pats Marinette's shoulder, "I'll help you get it back."

Her eyes widen before she shakes her head frantically, "No, no! I can't ask you to do that, Adrien! We could both get into trouble."

"It's my fault that she stole it, Marinette. If I had stepped in in the beginning, then none of this would have happened. I need to take responsibility for my actions and I'm going to help you. When do you want to get your diary back."

She bites her lip and shrugs, "I-I don't know. I don't know when she leaves her house or if she ever leaves it. If we do this, Adrien, then we need to plan it out first and figure out her schedule. If we waltz in unannounced then she can call the police and I don't want to put you through that situation, especially if your dad finds out."

Yeah, Marinette was right, they needed to plan this out. He smiles confidently, allowing a small bit of his inner Chat Noir to appear, "Okay, we'll do things your way." Adrien's phone buzzes to life, he looks to see a text from Nino and glances across the hallway to find his friend talking to Alya again.

"I think we need to watch her, "Marinette says, "And maybe get some proof that she's lying about everything." There was no way she was going to let that jerk walk all over her like this.

"One thing at a time," Adrien returns. He wasn't against exposing Lila anymore, but they need to focus on only getting Marinette's diary back. Adrien wasn't sure what all was in there, but he knows that it's still an invasion of privacy and if Marinette had written out her experiences as Ladybug in her journal...

A cold chill races throughout his body. That's not good.

Surely his beautiful lady wouldn't risk exposing her identity into a diary, right?

* * *

Lila was enjoying her time away from school, not that she ever had a problem there of course. Sure, being stuck working on homework was not very fun, but given that the teachers are hopeless idiots she wasn't given much in terms of hard lessons. No, they were always so nice and sympathetic of her"conditions" and since she was always giving them doctors' notes, which were mere pages she written herself with some signatures she took from the internet and pasted it at the bottom of the page in a very light gray ink that represented someone's penmanship.

Still, one thing she enjoyed more was watching someone else's torment. And the perfect candidate was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The so-called fashion designer had messed with the wrong girl and was going to pay the ultimate price.

Lila had been pretty generous as to keep Marinette around, but now things were escalating pretty fast. Adrien, for one reason or another, still saw Marinette as some sort of angel. He had been hit with a spell, and Lila wasn't going to rest until she got what she wanted.

Sneaking back into the school was always so easy. Lila was very thankful that the window hadn't been locked, luckily it was never noticeable to anyone that it was unlocked, and being so nimble, she easily scaled the window in record time, slipping in and out without a trace.

The classroom was bathed in ghost-blue lighting that highlighted the chairs stacked neatly on the tables. She casually walked to the door and stepped out into the dark hallway. Turning on her phone's flashlight, she began her long trek down to the headmaster's office. It was locked, but that was fine.

Lila smirked, whipping out a large rock from her back pocket and breaking it against the door handle. Once the handle flew off into the darkness and the door easily opened on its own. She slipped inside and hurried to the file cabinet behind the headmaster's oak desk. It was also locked.

Hmm, perhaps there was a key lying around somewhere. She turned back around and began to open the desk's drawers, searching through the papers and confiscated belongs from the students.

_Pat, pat, pat_

Her heart jumps, Lila immediately drops to the ground and turns off her phone's flashlight. Who else was in here!?

She waits in the darkness with bated breath, straining her ears to listen for any more sounds.

Bubump. Bubump. Bubump.

_"Shut up!"_ She yells in her mind, grabbing at her chest, beneath her breast her heart was pounding like a drum making it hard to hear anything else. What if someone else can hear it?

Bubump. Bubump. Bubump.

_"Just shut up already!"_ She bites her lip waiting for someone to make a sound, anything, even them breathing would be enough because then she won't feel like she's going crazy.

She's not going crazy though!

She's not!

Lila waited.

And she waited.

After about five minutes her heart begins to settle into a more steady rhythm.

Then her phone goes off.

She cries in alarm, grabbing it from the floor as her ringtone pierces the veil of silence like a scorching knife. Looking at it she sees it's a call from Alya. What does she want!

Lila growls and sends it to voice mail, before silencing her phone. She waits some more in case someone was in fact in the building with her.

No other sound.

She sighs in relief, gathering her bearings. It must have been her imagination. She's snucked in this school before and no one was ever around, not even a night-guard. Her other schools had much better security.

Now sure she was alone, Lila hurries and searches through the drawers again before finding a ring of keys in all kinds of shapes and sizes. She tests each of them on the lock, rolling the useless ones back down the loop before finding the key that fits. She unlocks the cabinet and searches through the files and finds what she's looking for.

Grinning, Lila takes out the envelope and leaves, closing the cabinet behind her and leaving the keys in the lock. She wasn't worried about anyone finding out it was her after all the whole school believes she's out of town on a trip to New York.

The teen walks down to the classroom and slips the file in Marinette's desk. Smiling at her work, she quickly climbs out of the window and runs off back home.

Upon reaching her house, she hurries upstairs to her room and closes the door shut.

Her phone buzzes with another call from Alya.

Groaning and rolling her eyes, Lila answers it, putting on her happiest voice she could make. "Hi, Alya!"

**_"Hey, Lila!"_** The blogger happily chimes back, **_"How's New York?"_**

"Oh, it's amazing!" She giggles, flopping back on her bed, "There are so many amazing things here, I absolutely love this city! Sorry, I missed your call earlier, I've been a little busy. So what's up?"

**_"Nothing much, I wasn't sure if I could call you or not since I know the time-zones in New York are several hours behind Paris."_**

"Yeah, you're right!" Lila laughs, "We're several hours behind, but I'm glad you called. I hope you're not staying up too late. What time is it there?"

_**"It's about 21:00 here, What time is it there?"**_

She winces, quickly going around her question, "Oh, it's not nearly as late right now. Hehehe, but you know my mom makes us wake up at around four in the morning to beat early traffic."

**_"Wow, girl, that's got to suck!"_**

"It does!" She laughs again, "But it's worth it to see the beautiful city, and you know we drove by Avengers Tower on our way here, it was ah-mazing! I saw their jet land on their tower!"

_**"Wow, that's great!"**_

"I know!" She grins and looks at her closed door, "Be right there, Mom! Sorry Alya, but my mom wants us to get ready to go. I'll see you later, keep me posted, I love your Ladyblog."

"_**Thanks! Well**__**, I'll let you go, Lila. Have fun and make sure to bring me back that interview with Spider-Man!"**_

"Of course! Bye!"

_**"Bye!"**_

Lila hung up, smirking to herself as she got ready for bed. She easily fell asleep, content with the knowledge that Marinette's days were numbered.

Soon.


	8. Ladybug

At 5 in the morning, Headmaster Damocles came to a frightening discovery. "Someone has broken into my office!" Pretty soon the police showed up and investigated the crime scene, as having someone break into the school after hours was a frightening thing and not very common in their part of the city. Police easily found the rock used to break the handle, and after searching around also saw that a local drawer had been opened as well thanks to the hidden key inside the headmaster's desk drawer.

After looking through the files they discovered one was missing.

"The SAT answer sheets!" Mr. Damocles exclaimed, rage boiling inside him. He couldn't believe someone would dare to steal from his school. It wasn't uncommon for some students to get cold feet, but there have been better cheating methods than just up and stealing the answers from his office. Why someone would put themselves and their futures on the line for this was beyond him.

"It looks like there was only one person doing this," Officer Raincomprix stated, hefting up his belt over his large belly. "Although there could have been more than one, I think we should focus on where the answer sheet is first."

"We'll need to interview all the students," Mr. Domciles huffs, "I'll have The Owl brought in immediately to investigate the matter!" He hurries to the door off the side of the room where his suit was kept.

Officer Raincomprix frowns and shakes his head, "We don't need superheroes involved! This is a civil matter; not an Akuma attack."

"The Owl never ignores the call of justice!" The Headmaster reemerges dressed in his owl suit, flapping his cape as if they were actual wings, and hooing a loud. "We'll tear this school apart until we find the culprit, no matter how long it takes!"

Roger Raincomprix watches in amazement as his daughter's principle continues to flap his cape running around the office before racing out the door dashing down the hallways like a mad man.

Sighing to himself, the officer shakes his head, pondering on what type of world he lived in.

And if perhaps he could get a raise.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien, an unlikely pair to plan a break-in, were stationed outside of Lila's house, waiting for her to leave if she decided to. It was early in the morning, both had woken up at 4 and met at their randevu by 4:30.

For Marinette, it was a matter of slipping down the stairs before her father would rise and heat the ovens. She could sneak out as Ladybug, and probably should have, but her mind was a mess, desperate to get her diary back, she could hardly stop herself from shaking with fury.

"Just breathe, Marinette," Tikki whispers from her purse, "You'll get your diary back."

"I hope so," She sighs, stepping out into the chilly dawn, the sun had yet to show itself, though warm rays of light streaked the skies in beautiful colors. She took a deep breath, commanded her heart to calm down, and then locked her door with her key, so her parents wouldn't get suspicious. She could probably sneak back in later once they get her diary back, but there was no guarantee.

Minutes later, she met up with Adrien behind a large tree, and the two congregated their plan.

"Okay," Marinette whispers, glaring at Lila's window. "So we're going to need to be as stealthy as possible, there's no telling what she's going to do when she wakes up."

"Yeah..." he sighs, and gazes at her with sincere regret, "I'm so sorry for not being there for you in the beginning, Marinette. I didn't think she would cause you so much trouble."

Marinette sighs, shaking her head, "I forgive you, but let's focus on our task, okay?"

He nods. Marinette was in Ladybug mode, she couldn't focus on anything other than her current objective. It still amazes him though, that his princess was also his partner. Such a small world.

"Okay," She whispers to him, "Lila's room is on the second floor, just give me a boost and I'll open her window, sneak in, and grab my diary, and then I'll climb out."

He frowns scaling the home with his eyes, "Are you sure you'll be able to pull this off."

"Trust me, I got this, I just need a little help."

He wanted to ask her how she was so sure but realized that was a stupid question. After all, they're Ladybug and Chat Noir, they've scaled buildings, jumped from rooftop to rooftop, and so on. Marinette was still Ladybug in and out of her costume. She was just needed a little extra help as their suits do provide power in their physical endurance.

"Okay, let's go." Marinette grabs him by his wrist and they scurry to the home, keeping their bodies low. Adrien held out his hands, fingers laced together, and Marinette stepped on them with her pink, ballerina flats. He lifts her with ease to the window.

Marinette pressed her palms to the window pane and pushed up, wincing when the window let out a tiny squeak of protest. She quietly pushed the window blind aside and slipped in, leaving Adrien to watch with anticipation. He really hoped this job would as easy as it sounds.

Lila's room was very dark, it took a minute for her eyes to adjust, looking around she saw several masks decorating the walls, a dark red carpet on the floor, and a zebra print blanket over top a massive lump on the bed. Marinette tiptoed around the room, keen eyes scanning for her diary. She looked at Lila's belongings littering a top of her dresser. Nothing.

She rummaged through the drawers. Nope.

She carefully laid down to peek under the bed. Still no diary.

Dang it, where did Lila hide it.

"...Marinette?"

She clapped her hands over her mouth to smother her gasp and spun her head around. Lila shifted in her bed, pushing her head out from beneath her blanket to breathe in some cold air, her eyes never opening. As the blanket was pulled down by Lila's legs stretching, it revealed an all too familiar box trapped underneath Lila's hand.

Her Magic Box.

Swallowing, Marinette tiptoed closer to the bed. Her diary was within reach.

Lila shifted again, stretching out her arms, pushing the box closer and closer to the edge of the bed. It tilted and then began to drop to the floor.

Marinette barely caught it before it hit the ground, she threw out her hands and her magic box fell in them both, the sharp corners of the semi-circle stabbed her palms, welling up pin-pricks of blood, but that was a small price to pay for her secret. Quietly congratulating herself, Marinette made a bee-line back to the window, hopefully, Adrien was still waiting for her outside.

She started to push aside the blinds."Hello, Ladybug." A terrible chill raced through her being.

Turning around she saw Lila, smirking devilishly at her, a knowing glint in her olive eyes. She holds up a semi-circle notebook, pink and covered in polka-dots.

"Lila..." It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on her. Lila happily rose from her bed, still clad in her pajamas, she gazed lovingly down at diary before opening it to a random page.

"_Dear Diary_, " she pauses to give Marinette a shit-eating grin, her lips curled away from her teeth and her eyes looking oh-so-satisfying with the delicious information now in her hands. Lila returns her gaze down to the journal and continues to read, "_Today Chat Noir and I managed to stop a supervillain once again. The Magician of Misfortune wanted to the Eiffel Tower vanish in a puff of smoke. Can you imagine? Luckily, we were able to stop him, but I was late for school and arrived in the middle of a test with Miss Bustier."_

Marinette grinds her teeth, leering at Lila, tempted to attack her and- and- do something!

"_Sometimes it's hard being both Marinette and Ladybug. Of course, I love being a superheroine and it's awesome to protect Paris-_"

"Shut up!"** SLAP!**

Lila's face was abruptly turned to the side, a massive red handprint glowing hot on her cheek the power of over a hundred burning embers.

Marinette had slapped her.

Marinette slapped her.

Marinette.

Lila spun back her own hand raised and struck her rival with an equally hard smack, leaving a stinging red print in the shape of her hand. Marinette winces, anger boiling hot inside her, she makes a grab for her diary, but Lila seeing this action, quickly strikes her again, this time using the journal. The hardcover cuts into her skin, busting her lip and leaving a large bump on her cheek.

"I don't think so, Ladybug. You've had this coming the second you challenged me. I own you now, and you're going to do exactly what I want or else I'm going to tell everyone at school that their favorite superhero is nothing but a pathetic little girl who can't even walk straight."

"Shut up!" Marinette screams again, shoving Lila to the floor and grabbing her diary. She points down at her. "You're the one who's pathetic! You lie every chance you get just because you think you're going to get away with it. I'm not going to bend, Lila, and I never will! I'm not scared of you, you should be scared of yourself. Lying to everyone around you is going to come back and when it does you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

She laughs in retort, "That's what you think! I've been doing this for a long time and I haven't gotten caught. Just wait, you're not going to have any friends, even Adrien is going to hate you by the time I'm done and when that happens, Marinette, I hope you'll do yourself a favor and die!"

"You're sick." Marinette growls, stepping back towards the window, "You're sick, Lila, and I really hope you get better soon."

"Oh, I'm sick?" She growls, thrusting a finger in Marinette's direction accusingly, "You're the one who can't get her life together. I may have lied about a lot of things, Jagged Stone, Prince Ali, and my trip to New York, but here's the thing, I always get away with it. You, on the other hand, can barely hold yourself together. I've read every single page in your diary. You're a joke. You're the definition of a joke. I hope you end it all, no one is going to miss you. Not even your stupid dad and his mail-order bride." By then she smirks and waves her wrist dismissively, "But go ahead, take your diary back, it's not like I need it anymore. I just wanted to get as much dirt on you as I can and I'm happy I did. You're going to be alone, Marinette. You're going to be alone and no one is going to love you. I'll make sure of it."

The absolute hate in her words was deafening. How far she was willing to go to exploit someone was disturbing, and kind of sad. She could easily make friends. If Lila were to speak honestly then perhaps she would have friends.

Thinking back to her own life, Marinette knew she had been lucky to have met Rose, Juleka, Kim, Alix, Alya, and of course Adrien. They had all been on good terms and maybe it would have lasted if Lila didn't decide to ruin everything.

Then again, it also showed Marinette just how easily her so-called "friends" could easily be persuaded, so perhaps there was a silver lining? At least she has Adrien, he was the only person who believed her.

Lila had no one. Once her lies were exposed she would literally have no one in her life.

Marinette sighs to herself, somehow finding pity for this girl, "If this is the route you're taking, Lila, then it's no wonder you have to lie so much." She doesn't wait to hear the Italian girl's response, quickly opening the window and jumps down, wincing as the shock on her impact coursed up her ankles.

Upon rising, she realized that Adrien was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, Marinette took out her phone and cursed herself. It was 8. How time passes by so quickly was beyond her, but she refused to dwell on it any longer.

"Marinette!"

Adrien darted from around the corner and gasps at her appearance. She couldn't blame him, her face was probably a mess thanks to Lila, but in the end, it was well worth the pain.

"What happened to you, did Lila attack you?" He quickly reaches into his pocket for a cleaning cloth only for Marinette to dismiss him.

"Don't worry," she says before holding up her diary, "I got my diary back, that's all that matters. Now let's hurry to class before we're both in trouble." They probably already were, but it was better to get there late together than separate.

Though people might suspect something was going on between the two.

Marinette's face explodes in red, as she and Adrien break into a sprint to their school.

* * *

They made it to College Francoise Dupont with minutes to spear before the final bell would ring. Marinette gasps, hunching over to brace her hands against her knees. "I...Think we...made it in time..." She pauses to catch her breath before rising to her full height and wincing at how wobbly the world felt around her.

"M-Marinette..." Adrien pants besides her, beads of sweat rolling down his face, "... You alright?'

She smiles weakly at him and nods, "...Yeah. T-Thank you, by the way, Adrien, for helping me get my diary back."

Without warning, Adrien lunges, throwing his arms around her and squeezing tightly to the point she feels she could break in half, her face explodes in a hot red blush.

"I'm sorry," Adrien whispers, he pulls back with his hands still holding onto her shoulders, "I should have stood up for you, or done something else. Lila can't treat you like this, Marinette. You deserve better."

Marinette smiles thankfully, her face still burning hot, "T-Thank you, Adrien... but you shouldn't be sorry. I knew what I was getting into, I should have been more on guard."

"But she broke into your room," He says, he focuses his attention to the bruises that were swelling and turning ugly, and her busted lip that was now dry with blood. "She did this to you." He hesitates to touch the surface of one of her injuries, lightly brushing his fingers on her lip and fighting himself not to transform and drag Lila from her hiding spot.

Oh, he wanted to make her pay. This was the final straw. It was one thing to make threats, but to actually hurt someone was going too far. Did Lila not have any moral standings? Was she so deranged that she didn't care who was hurt?

She will pay for hurting his princess. Lila didn't know who she was messing with and as soon as he could, he was going to help expose her for the liar and crook that she is.

Marinette shakes her head, "Don't. I know what you're thinking and I don't want you to get involved."

He chuckles much to her surprise, "But I'm already involved, Marinette." He tightens his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry, we'll reveal what Lila is really like. I promise. I'm not going to let her get away with this."

She beams like the sun.

Then the front doors burst open.

"Marinette Dupain-_Cheng_!"

The duo jump, separating from each other. Standing in the doorway was Mr. Damocles, dressed in his owl suit, Miss Bustier, Miss Mendeleive, and Officer Raincomprix.

Oh no, the pair thought.

"We're sorry for being late!" Marinette exclaims aloud, Adrien beside her nodding his head adding in: "We both woke up later than usual and came here as soon as we could!"

Miss Mendeleive marched down the steps and seized Marinette's wrist in her iron tight grip, dragging the poor girl inside with the Owl and Officer Raincomprix following close behind her. "You're in big trouble, young lady!"

"Marinette!" Adrien moves after them only to be stopped by Miss Bustier grabbing him by the back of his white jacket. "What's going on, what happened?"

Miss Bustier sighs, "Adrien, you need to go to class."

He seeths, tearing himself away from her, "Tell me what's going on. Where are they taking Marinette!?"

His teacher hesitates, glancing around for any unwanted observers. Seeing none, she beckons Adrien closer. "Someone broke into Mr. Damocles' office last night and stole the SAT answers sheet from his desk. We found them inside Marinette's desk."

Adrien gasps, "She didn't do it!"

"Adrien, please keep your voice down, this isn't something we should discuss out in public."

"But Marinette didn't do it! She couldn't have, it was Lila!"

Miss Bustier frowns, "Lila is in the States, Adrien, she couldn't have done it."

"She's been lying!" He yells, "She's been lying to everyone about everything! She's in her house right now, pretending to be in New York so she doesn't have to go to school! You can call her parents and ask them!"

Miss Bustier reeled in annoyance until Adrien began to dig through his pocket and produce his cell phone, shoving it in her hands. "Do it!"

* * *

Marinette was forced to sit down in the headmaster's office, as he, still in his owl suit, told her all the things she had (not) done. Behind her stood her parents, they had been called an hour earlier immediately after the stolen answer sheet was found in her desk. Both her mother and father were stunned, refusing to believe their well-behaved daughter would do something like that.

"Completely disregarding private property, breaking and entering, and stealing the SAT answer sheets!"

"Mr. Damocles.-" her father tried, only to be interrupted with a very loud cough from the headmaster. "Sorry, The Owl, but I know for a fact that our daughter would never steal from anyone."

Sabine nods, "She knows better."

Officer Raincomprix snorts, yanking up his belt, "With all due respect, Mr. Dupain, and Mrs. Cheng, but the answer sheet was found in Marinette's desk. "

"But it couldn't have been her!" Tom argues raising his voice only slightly.

"Well it doesn't explain how the answer sheet got into her desk, and from what I've heard from my daughter Sabrina, Marinette has been causing some trouble at school."

Oh great, he was bringing up the terrible notes, she didn't even write! "Officer Raincomprix, I swear to you that Lila is behind all of this!"

Miss Mendeleive huffed in annoyance, roll her periwinkle eyes, "Marinette, Miss Rossi is out of the county, touring New York City with her family. Are you trying to tell us that somehow, miraculously, she teleported back from halfway across the world!"

"No! I'm saying she never left! Lila has been lying to everyone this entire time and-"

"Enough!" Her chemist teacher snaps, glaring down at the young teen, "It's clear to me that you're the one who is lying. Mr. Damocles, I think I speak for most of the staff that Marinette Dupain-Cheng should be expelled. Her actions and behavior are unacceptable in this school and she should be sent home immediately!"

"No!"

* * *

The phone rang three times before someone finally answered it. **_"Hello, this is Greta Rossi, who am I speaking with?"_**

Miss Bustier hesitates for a moment, glancing at Adrien from the corner of her eye, "Hello Mrs. Rossi, this is Miss Bustier, Lila's literary teacher from College Francoise Depont, I'm calling to ask when Lila will be returning to school."

"_**I'm sorry."**_ Lila's mother said sounding very genuinely confused, _**"I thought the school was closed because of all the Akuma attacks. Did it just reopen?"**_

Blinking surprise, Miss Bustier shakes her head, "No, no, we've never closed down. I was just wondering because your daughter has been telling us that you and your family are on a trip to New York."

_**"New York!"**_

Wincing a little she nods, "Y-Yes, Lila stated that you're in New York right now, is that right?"

_**"No, that's not true at all, Lila is at home. She told me that school was closed because of all the Akuma attacks."**_

By now her jaw drops.

Adrien smiles, "See? She's been lying to everyone."

Miss Bustier babbles mutely for a minute before collecting herself to speak, "Our school was never closed, Mrs. Rossi, we've been open this entire time."

Silence.

Miss Bustier strained her ears, she could faintly pick up sounds of whispering between Mrs. Rossi and her husband, before the former spoke clearly in the phone, **_"I'm sorry, Miss Bustier, but I'm going to have to call you back."_**

"I understand." Honestly, she didn't. She didn't understand anything that was happening anymore. Lila had been lying? She has lied about her trip to New York? What else has she been lying about?

Numbly, she ends the call and returns Adrien his phone.

What else has Lila been lying about? Her wrists? her hearing problems? Has she been taking advantage of her students' hospitality since the beginning?

"Miss Bustier?" Adrien asks tentatively, uncertain of what she was going to do next, after all, she's a very nice teacher who is beloved by, most if not, all of her students. To have one misbehave and take advantage of her class like that...

And then for that very same student to possibly frame one of her prized pupils, was unacceptable! And Marinette was about to get expelled!

"Adrien, we need to hurry to the headmaster's office!"

* * *

The student and teacher raced down the bare hallways and burst through the headmaster's door, startling the faculty inside.

"Where's Marinette!" Adrien asks, scanning the room for his friend but she wasn't here.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng has been expelled from the school." Miss Medeviele said accordingly while adjusting her purple glasses. "Her behavior recently has been unacceptable. She's lucky that she hasn't been charged with breaking and entering, honestly, I would have done so if I was in your shoes, Officer Raincomprix."

The officer shook his head, "I cannot arrest a minor, regardless of what she's done. Besides, her parents already agreed to pay for the damages done to Mr. Damocles' office."

"Marinette has been framed!" Miss Bustier exclaimed, "I finally talked to Lila's parents and they said they never left for New York, their daughter made them believe that our school was shut down because of the Akuma attacks!"

"That's preposterous!" Miss Medeviele said, "I hope you have proof of your claims, Miss Bustier."

"She does!" Adrien confirms, "You can call her parents and ask them. Lila has been behind this the whole time! She's been lying to everyone. She's also the one who gave everyone those notes and made it seem like Marinette wrote them, not to mention she's also the one who broke into the school last night and stole those answer sheets in order to frame Marinette."

"I don't know about that," Miss Bustier said. She wasn't perfect when it came to her student's writing styles, some were similar, and some were different. It was very possible that Lila could have forged Marinette's writing into those notes, but unless they had an expert who could find key details then there was no way they can pinpoint the blame on either of them. "But I do know that her parents confirmed they are still in Paris."

"Well, I have proof." He huffs and whips out his phone again, opening a message he sent to himself from Chat Noir's staff.

* * *

_ After Marinette had slipped inside Lila's room, Adrien waited several minutes for her to return, all the while remaining alert in case someone was to become curious on why a young boy was standing outside so early in the morning._

_"Ugh!" Plagg groans, flying out from within his jacket, shivering and rubbing his black, stubby arms, "It's too cold! Can't we leave?"_

_"Plagg, no! Marinette needs me to stand watch while she gets her diary back." _

_The kwami huffs, rolling his emerald eyes, "I still don't know why you never revealed yourself to her, I mean she's the love of your life and you're not going to tell her the truth?"_

_"I will! Just not right now." At his kwami's quizzical look, Adrien sighs, "Look, Plagg, I can't tell her, even though I really want to. She's been through so much. If she finds out that I'm her partner, she might have a heart attack or something. I don't want to push her. I'll just wait until the right moment to tell her, probably after Hawk Moth is out of the way."_

_His kwami groans, rolling his eyes again._

_"Shut up!"** SLAP!**_

_Both jump in surprise. "That sounds like Marinette." Adrien looks down at his kwami. "Plagg claws out!"_

_"Awe, man!" The kwami was pulled in to his miraculous and Chat Noir emerged. He scaled up the wall and tried to peer in through the window, but couldn't see much thanks to the blinds. However, he could hear._

_"I don't think so, Ladybug." Oh no. "You've had this coming the second you challenged me. I own you now, and you're going to do exactly what I want or else I'm going to tell everyone at school that their favorite superhero is nothing but a pathetic little girl who can't even walk straight."_

_"Shut up!" Marinette screams again, "You're the one who's pathetic! You lie every chance you get just because you think you're going to get away with it. I'm not going to bend, Lila, and I never will! I'm not scared of you, you should be scared of yourself. Lying to everyone around you is going to come back and when it does you'll have no one to blame but yourself."_

_Chat Noir quickly takes his staff from its spot on his back and presses on the green paw button to activate the recorder._

_Lila laughs in retort, "That's what you think! I've been doing this for a long time and I haven't gotten caught. Just wait, you're not going to have any friends, even Adrien is going to hate you by the time I'm done and when that happens, Marinette, I hope you'll do yourself a favor and die!"_

_"You're sick." Marinette growls, "You're sick, Lila, and I really hope you get better soon."_

_"Oh, I'm sick?" She snaps, "You're the one who can't get her life together. I may have lied about a lot of things, Jagged Stone, Prince Ali, and my trip to New York, but here's the thing, I always get away with it. You, on the other hand, can barely hold yourself together. I've read every single page in your diary. You're a joke. You're the definition of a joke. I hope you end it all, no one is going to miss you. Not even your stupid dad and his mail-order bride. But go ahead, take your diary back, it's not like I need it anymore. I just wanted to get as much dirt on you as I can and I'm happy I did. You're going to be alone, Marinette. You're going to be alone and no one is going to love you. I'll make sure of it."_

* * *

It was oddly satisfying to see the horror on everyone's face after he finished replaying the recorder. Miss Bustier, after hearing Lila basically tell Marinette to kill herself, gasps her hands flying over her mouth in shock, tears clouding her vision as she does.

Mr. Damocles, Officer Raincomprix, and Miss Medeviel all stood silent for several minutes after the recording was finished. Knowing they weren't going to speak, he decided to speak for them, "This is who Lila really is. She's a manipulator and she's dangerous. She broke into Marinette's house and stole her diary. I helped her get it back and when I heard them scuffle I had decided to take out my phone and record it. I knew she was a liar from the beginning, but I didn't say anything because no matter how much Marinette tried to tell you, no one would listen, so I figured it wouldn't work if I said anything either."

He sighs again, disgusted with himself for allowing someone like Lila to have her fun, "I know I should have done something earlier and I wish I did. I wish If I had known this would happen, I would have pointed out everything Lila has done from the beginning."

No one spoke for a solid minute, still digesting the news that literally broke all of their hearts. Their minds became plagued with questions. How long has Lila been treating Marinette like this? Were their other students who succumbed to her bullying? Did she really break into the headmaster's office and framed Marinette for it?

"I think we need to talk with the other students." Miss Bustier said, "I would like to know if she's done anything to anyone else."

Adrien bristled, "You're going to ignore this!"

"No, no," Miss Bustier said, affectionately patting Adrien's shoulder, "We're not going to ignore this, I promise. But we, as a public school, need to know if she's harmed any other students or threaten them the way she's done to Marinette."

Miss Medeviel nods in agreement, as did the other adults, "We need to interview all of them and build a case against that girl. I might not be the most liked teacher in this school, but I'll be _damned_ if I'm going to allow someone to public frame and ridicule my students in such a manner!"

And in another part of the city, Lila, who was still locked in her room, felt a strange shift.

Something was coming her way.

And it wasn't good.

**AN: YAY! The slap you've all been waiting for! :D I hope you guys like it! But don't worry, there's more to come and it looks like Chapter 10 is going to be the final one. I think. Here's a sneak peek:**

**_"Mommy...?"_**

**_Her mother chokes, eyes flickering with tears. Crowded all around them, were the shell-shock faces of all the students staring with their eyes blown wide open, the lights from the ceiling blasted back on furiously making their pupils dilate significantly, but no one dares to look away, eager to watch what was going to happen next._**

**_"I thought I was a terrible mother... I believed in everything you said, but now...I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE!" Her mother raises her hand as if to strike again, her arm shakes as if she were straining to hold up an elephant. Her mind began to scream doubts, yet the evidence was undeniable. _**

**_What kind of monster had she raised? _**


	9. Treachery

Lila did not expect her mother to knock on her door so early in the morning. Caught by surprise, she quickly closes her laptop and rushes to answer her door, only to be meet her mother's angry, disapproving glare. "Mom?"

"Lila," she says, staring down at her, "I got a call from your teacher. She said that you have told everyone you were going to New York and they said their school has never been closed down!"

Her eyes widen in horror, quickly she shakes it away, offering her mother the sweetest smile possible, all the while mentally putting Marinette through merciless torture.

"Mom, they have been akumatized. Do you honestly think I would skip out of class? I'm miserable by myself! You and Dad are always so busy and it's boring being here all alone. I miss all of my friends. All the students have to stay away from school in order to not get in the way of Ladybug and Chat Noir. They've been trying to stop all those nasty akumas, and you've seen what they are capable of. Don't you remember when Hawk Moth nearly won!"

Her mother relents, casting her eyes down at the floor. Lila was right, Hawk Moth had almost won and it was frightening to think her baby could have ended up in the crossfire. Oh, she was being a terrible mother!

She broke down and grabs her daughter in a tight hug, squeezing her hard. "I'm sorry, dear." She sniffs, "I know I worry too much. We love you, Lila, and we never want to see you hurt. I know it's hard to move from place to place, but we always try to put you first, do you know that?"

She smiles, sinking to her mother's warmth, "I know and I love you too. But next time, please don't think I'm lying to you."

"I know," her mother sniffs, pulling away and kissing her daughter's forehead, then swiping aside her bangs with her hand, "My beautiful flower would never lie to me."

Lila smiles and nods, all the while her chest hurts, deep down she knows this is wrong, but it's not like she's doing any real damage. She is just making the most of what little time she has in Paris. The sooner they move the better. Marinette was making her life difficult again. She knows it too. That snotty brat isn't going to win though. No matter what happens, Lila was going to make sure she arrives on top.

* * *

Alya was jotting down notes when Mr. Damocles' voice spoke over the speakers, _**"Hoo hoo, Kim Le Chien, please come to my lair."**_

The red jock frowns, "Did I do something wrong?" No one could answer him, they all shrug and Kim gathers his things and leaves.

After several minutes, Kim returns, looking extremely confused. He sits down next to Max, the later adjusts his black-rimmed glasses, "Everything all right, Kim?"

"Yeah," the larger teen replies with a shrug, "I guess. They were asking about Lila and if she's ever said anything negative towards me."

"Lila? But she's in New York."

"I know that's what I told them."

Eyes widening now, Alya shoots up from her desk, throwing her hand in the air, "I need to go to the headmaster's office!"

"Miss Cesaire, you need to wait your turn." Their teacher scolds from behind her desk. The blogger shakes her head, "No, I need to go now!"

_**"Alya Cesaire, hoo-hoo, please come to the Owl's lair." **_

Smirking, Alya takes her belongings and rushes out of the classroom.

* * *

Alya bursts through the headmaster's door, pushing her way to the desk, where the Owl was currently sitting. Next to his desk stood some of their teachers, Miss Bustier, Miss Mendeleiev, and Officer Raincomprix.

And Adrien.

The model smiles, waving politely at her, "Hey Alya,"

"Adrien?" She blinks then shakes her head and rushes to the headmaster's desk, "I need to show you something. Marinette didn't do anything, it was Lila!"

Her friend gasps,"You knew too!"

She looks at Adrien and nods, "Yeah..."

He scowls at her, his eyes shooting daggers, "But you sided with her! You were the one who wanted Lila to be class president! How can you suddenly change sides like that, Alya?"

"Look, I know what I did was bad, but you have to understand I had too! She needed to be taught a lesson."

"Marinette has been your best friend for-!"

"Not Marinette. Lila! I want to teach Lila a lesson!" Alya grabs her phone and opens up video footage she took, "Look, I know that you guys believe Lila is this amazing person, but after I did some digging I found out she's anything but. Take a look!" Alya turns the screen over so everyone could watch.

They all lean in for closer inspections. The video was taken secretly from the doorway, the camera was aimed upwards, obviously, Alya had been kneeling to the ground in order to record this. It showed Lila, faintly recognizable, but thanks to the moonlighting shining through the windows, they could make out some key details of her appearance, such as her dark brown hair, with its low hanging tassels framing her face, and her famous orange jacket. She rummaged through the room, searching through file cabinets and so on before pulling out a small blue folder.

The video ended with Lila exiting the office, never noticing the person so close behind her.

Alya turns off her phone and repockets it. She gives Adrien an apologetic look, "I know I messed up in the beginning. I don't think Marinette is going to forgive me, but I had to get on Lila's good side. I've been chatting with her pretty regularly and Nino and I snuck down to her house to see if she was actually there. We saw her leave her and walked straight to school. She's been using a classroom window to break in, so I followed her. I don't know if you guys can dust for fingerprints or anything, but I know Lila didn't use gloves."

Officer Raincomprix hefts up his belt again, "I'm afraid we haven't yet. We have spoken to the Board of Education and they are still running over what legal actions we should take. They're worried about the school's reputation as felonies aren't common here and they don't want to ruin the school's image considering our mayor's daughter attends here."

Adrien and Alya both sigh. Of course, it wouldn't be so clear cut. The school was funded by Mayor Bourgeois and if his daughter didn't feel safe he could easily pull away all the money he had given them at the drop of a hat. Chloe definitely wasn't scared to pull that card on anyone at school, she knew her value and knew how to use it to her advantage. They were probably trying to keep this incident on the down low until the culprit was caught.

Adrien looked to his classmate. "So why did you decide to make her class president?"

The blogger shifts uncomfortably under everyone's watchful eye, "I wanted to get her ego high, that way when it was revealed who she really is it would be like rubbing salt in the wound. I wanted to make her pay for what she did to Marinette, and how she manipulated me into believing her lies! I know I was a terrible friend to her, and I don't deserve Marinette. The reason I changed my mind was after I accused Marinette of stealing Lila's phone, another lie of hers, and then Miss Bustier sent me to the headmaster's office, I saw Lila smirking. Then I started doing my own investigation. Something I should have done in the beginning."

Adrien frowns, "Well, thanks to Lila, Marinette has been kicked out of school!"

Alya's eyes widen, "What! No, you guys can't kick her out! She's not responsible for any of this stuff!"

"Obviously," Miss Mendeleiv huffs, flaring out her nostrils, "Now that we have evidence of Miss Rossi destroying school property, as well as harassing and threatening one of our students, we'll have to expel her for her actions. Unless, you're believing she should face certain charges, Officer Raincomprix."

"We can't prosecute a minor, but since her actions are more severe than we anticipated, we can have her face juvenile charges instead. That is if Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng decide to press those. Or Marinette might be able, but I'll have to speak to my superiors about that."

"I have a better idea," Alya smirks, before whipping out her phone again and typing out a quick text, "Nino and I have been chatting about her since I first got suspicious, and he told me you agreed." She nods at Adrien. The blond model cocks his head curiously, "So is that why he asked me if I was free from modeling?"

"Pretty much!" Alya giggles, her eyes dancing with merriment and something very devious.

Alya addresses all the adults in the room, "I know we're all about putting Lila in her place and stuff, but I want to get back at her for what did to Marinette. If it's okay that is."

"That depends on what it is," Mr. Damocles says, though he couldn't help be lean closer out of curiosity at the prospect of revenge. Despite being a 'super-hero' and a principle, he was also a sucker for some drama, so much so he couldn't help but wiggle in excitement.

Alya smirks, "It's nothing too bad, just a little karma to take with her when she 'comes back from New York City'."

And as she began to speak of her plan, the staff and Adrien's eyes widen in slight horror at what was suggested. Given that they were still a school, and that they needed to keep things professional, at least to the public, some suggestions were made.

After all, they weren't _that_ heartless.

In the end, Alya's idea wasn't bad at all and in fact, she seemed to have purposely kept most of it tamed. It was obvious she was just being merciful, but the end result would most certainly scar the Italian girl for life.

The staff happily obliged to turn the other cheek, but they will have to 'punish' Alya and Adrien later on, and Nino if he was still going to be a part of it, but these will only be for public eyes only so the school's reputation wouldn't be too damaged.

In the end, a plan was made, texts were exchanged, and thanks to Alya's connections with the Ladyblog which was supported by over a million followers, they were set and ready for action.

* * *

The weekend rushed in rather quickly, through which Lila spent most of her time, browsing the internet, talking to her classmates via webcam and overall just enjoying her time off. Through most of her absence, she didn't worry too much about the school calling her parents. Usually, her parents were too busy to answer their phones, normally all phone calls were sent to their voicemail, her parents were far to busy for emails.

It was very rare for her parents to answer their cellphones, even Lila herself found herself 9 times out of ten being sent to their voice message. She had developed the habit of checking her parents' voice mails whenever possible after learning a new trick several years ago when lying became her favorite pastime in her multiple schools.

It was pretty simple. Using her own phone, she would call and upon being sent to voicemail, she would hit the star-button midway through their messages and enter her parents' code. She had seen her parents thumb in their passcodes about half a billion times and even made a small note of their codes, hiding it in the inside pockets of her favorite jacket.

Because everyone believed she was in New York, her parents didn't receive any calls from her teachers or anyone in the school.

Sadly, she wasn't prepared for everything. Somehow the school got a hold of her mother. Lila had to think quick on her feet, luckily telling them about the akumas was a sort of Trump Card she had at hand. All she had to say was that there was an Akuma attack and they would immediately drop the subject. She knew her parents would always believe her over anyone else, and took full advantage of their oblivious nature.

However, she can't rely on Akumas forever. Hawkmoth was nowhere in sight and without him, there are no akumas. Things were becoming difficult. No thanks to Marinette. That stupid freak was going to rue the day she crossed paths with Lila.

Just like Julia.

* * *

Lila didn't believe it at first. As promised by most of her teachers she was allowed to do her homework online. They would send her video lessons and lectures to her email so she could keep up in class. It wasn't Lila's idea, but her school insisted so she wouldn't get in trouble. Luckily, having online classes only strengthened her lie to her parents about Akuma attacks, thus it wasn't a total drag. And after checking her school email for any more assignments, she spotted something strange. An email that read:

**"Congratulations!" **

Curious she clicks the link.

_Lila Rossi,_

_We are happy to report you are officially in Honors Role. Your academic skills are superb and thus we will be holding an award ceremony this Wednesday at 12:30. All honor students will meet in the gymnasium at 10:00 where they are free to help themselves to pizza, soda, and ice cream. We are so proud to have such amazing students. If you decide to come we insist you bring your parent/legal _guardian_ to witness your award ceremony. _

_Hope to see you soon._

She is in Honor's Role?

She refreshes the page and rereads the email. Yes it was real. Lila quickly goes to her student account and looks through her grades. Her eyes explode wide open, there was nothing but straight A's. She never checked her grades, mostly because she didn't care for them, but still...

Her phone's screen glows to life and buzzes beside her. Seeing Alya's face she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

She was met with loud crying, _**"L-Lila?"**_

Rolling her eyes she softens her voice to sound concern, "Alya, is that you? Why are you crying?"

_**"It's Marinette... the-they found out,"**_ she whimpers, trying to control her sobbing, **_"That she stole the SAT answers! She stole them!"_**

Smirking, the Italian girl gasps, "Oh no! Why would she do that?"

_**"I don't know!"**_ Alya cries, making Lila wince and turn down the volume on her phone, _**"I just know that she's been expelled. Oh gosh, who is she any more? I can't believe she's doing so many terrible things. I feel like she's not even my best friend!"**_

"Alya, I'm so sorry! I don't know what to say."

She sniffs, her voice growing very raspy,_** "It's not your fault... I should have known after everything you've told me. Marinette is a terrible person. She's done all of these things and I didn't want to believe you... Gosh, I'm such an idiot!"**_

Lila had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, "No you're not! You're a wonderful person, Alya, and I'm proud to call you my best friend. You did your best. Obviously, Marinette isn't who she said she was. She's a liar and a thief! I guess she just puts on this fake persona to get people to like her because she's got no self-respect!" Saying to words back was so mind-numbingly good, she freaking loved that Marinette was finally learning her place in the world. She wasn't anything but a sad, pathetic loser who shouldn't have crossed her in the first place.

Had Marinette minded her own damn business then maybe she wouldn't have gotten into this situation. But it was too late now. Lila would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed that Marinette wouldn't be groveling at her feet for forgiveness, but knowing that that weirdo was out of the picture and Lila was that much closer to winning her dream boy, made up for it.

Alya sniffs, _**"Y-You're right, she has. I just don't know who she is anymore. I guess she's not who I thought she was..."** _she sighs in defeat, _**"I'm sorry, Lila, I shouldn't have called you about this, the reason I'm calling is that I heard you got Honor's Role and I wanted to give you my congratulations. The school is going to throw a massive award ceremony with pizza; they always celebrate their Honor Role students, so I hope you can make it. Technically you're supposed to go since your our class president, but I know you have a busy schedule."**_

Oh right, she forgot about that. Yes, she is the class president now. It wasn't something she wanted particularly, but seeing that look of horror on Marinette's face made her agree to it. What does the class president do anyways? Clean up the classroom or something?

Lila internally groans, she's not going to look forward to that, but maybe if she plays her cards right she can get "everyone to pitch in because this should be a team effort." And so on. Oh well. She'll figure it out as she goes. Maybe when they move again, she'll put on a big "I'm so sorry to leave you all." Cry fit and then "reluctantly" pass on her title to Alya or whoever and then leave.

"A party? Oh, that's exciting, I can't wait to go. Thank you Alya, you're the best."

_**"It was no problem."**_ She giggles faintly, her voice strained from her earlier crying, _**"I just wanted to give you a chance, you seem like such an amazing person and I'm a pretty good judge of character. Well, sort of."**_

She smirks, "I'm sorry about Marinette. I don't know what's gotten into her lately. I guess she's not right in the head or something. Anyways, we'll be back sometime tomorrow, I think. Hopefully. Airports are pretty unpredictable." They both giggle.

_**"Wow, tomorrow, that's great. You still have that interview right? Is there any way for you to email it to me? I'm excited to post it on my Ladyblogg."**_

"Well, I think I can. Yeah. I can probably email it to you. Sure!"

_**"Thank you!"**_

Lila smiles, "No problem, I hope you feel better. I hate to see my best friend in such a horrible state. Maybe when I get back we can have a sleepover!"

_**"Yeah!"**_ Alya laughs, wiping aside her tears, _**"That would be great. We can even invite the others too, like Juleka, and Rose, and Alix, though I don't know if she'll be into that or not. She's kind of a tom-boy, but she's great. We'll have a blast. Also, make sure you bring your parents to the party, it's kind of tradition, you know. We'll be taking pictures and stuff so it's good to include them."**_

"Sure, I'll bring them!"

_**"Well I'll talk to you later, Lila,"**_ Alya says, sniffing again, **_"I need to get ready. Hope you have a safe flight."_**

"Thanks!" She beams before Alya shuts off her phone.

True to form, she immediately prepared the interview, rewatching to ensure the quality was good, if not, then presentable. Upon finishing, she prepared to email it to Alya and as she hovered her mouse over the "send" button, a strange sense of hesitation forced her to pause. Why was she dithering? Why did it feel like she was doing something wrong?

Lila wanted to laugh these feelings off. Perhaps she was just over thinking it. It's not like she's never done this before, so there was no need to worry, right?

"I'm just giving the people what they want." She explained aloud, shrugging off her hesitation and clicking the button.

"I'm just giving the people what they want." She assures once more, "I'm not doing anything wrong."

* * *

Meanwhile, about ten minutes away, Alya opened the attachment file and watched the video. Her eyes sparkle with amusement before she opened an online tab and began researching. As the glowing screen of links reflected off her glasses her mouth stretched to form a grin. Oh, this was going to be good.

**AN: A special thanks to Sayaka M ****and deebeth89. I have reread through this chapter and tried to be careful with my word choice and my use of past-tense. :D Hopefully it works. Sorry that it was difficult for you guys to read, I don't have a beta reader so it's hard for me to pick up on this stuff. So I'm glad you guys pointed it out, XP I'll try to fix the errors in the other chapters once this story is complete, so don't be alarmed by any "updates" that you see. I plan on only making this a 10 chapter story. Speaking of chapter 10, it's almost done. :D At the moment, we're over 9k words so it's going to be a long one. XD Probably the longest in the series. I know a lot of people have been asking for a sequel to this and I will discuss it at the end of Chapter 10. Love you guys! :D**


	10. I'm Done

The next morning, Lila awoke bright and early, eager to start her first day back in school. She ate her breakfast, brushed her hair and teeth, threw on nice clothes, and was out the door; a massive smile overtaking her light olive face.

The night before, after sending Alya the email, she eagerly told her parents that Ladybug and Chat Noir had finally stopped the Akuma, and now she could return to school. She told them about how the week before she had been elected Class President, much to her mother's delight, and now that the akumas were gone the school was going to throw a large celebration for her and the other honor students. Sadly, her father couldn't be there today due to work, but her mother promised to make it.

Both of her parents were at work at the moment, and Lila never felt so happy to be outside of her home.

As she walked along the sidewalk, Marinette's bakery came into her line of view, and she smirked. Glancing down at her watch, she noted she had more than enough time to pay a trip to her least favorite person on the planet.

Smirking to herself, she crosses the street and happily strolls up to the front doors, the bell above lets out a pretty chime, and as suspected the place was fairly quiet, with the sounds of pots and pans clanking in the back where the kitchen probably was. She didn't get to see what the layout of the home was, just where a few of the rooms were and that's about it. She couldn't help but admire all the delicious looking cakes, cookies, and other sweets proudly set in their display case, looking too good to eat.

"Can I help you?" Lila turns her head to girl managing the register and was met with eyes of horror. Marinette had been sitting behind the counter, absently flipping through the pages of one of her fashion magazines, taking a moment to appreciate a gorgeous navy blue dress when she heard the bell ring and spoke first before looking. Much to her terror, Lila Rossi was standing a massive grin on her face, her olive eyes shimmering happily. "Lila!"

"Hello, Marinette." The Italian girl giggles, glancing around briefly for any other customers. Seeing the place was empty, she smirks deviously at her classmate. "How's life treating you? I guess now you've finally realized what happens when you cross me."

Marinette grinds her teeth to the point of cracking, "You're really something else, aren't you? What's the point in all of this, Lila?"

She snorts, rolling her eyes, "The point is to teach you a lesson, Ladybug." She smirks at how pale Marinette got, apparently she forgot momentarily that Lila knew her identity and could sound the whistle at any moment. Lila laughs, "Yeah, don't think I forgot. You humiliated me in front of Adrien, and you've been trying to catch me off guard since. I don't think you're apology back then was real, I think you were just doing it because you wanted to look good in front of him and Chat Noir."

Marinette sighs, yes she had messed up as Ladybug. Confronting her classmate like that and humiliating her in front of her crush isn't what a hero does. She had allowed her jealousy to guide her and even Tikki had been very upset as well. Thanks to her actions, Lila got akumatized. She probably does deserve this...

"...I am sorry about it." Marinette admits aloud, "I'm sorry for using my own authority to hurt you in front of your crush."

Lila smirks, "I don't forgive you, Marinette." She spreads her palms flat on the display case, smearing the class with her skin's natural oils, peering down at her former classmate, "I'm not going to forgive you because I know what you are. You're a pathetic, sorry excuse for a superhero."

Marinette glares at her hard, "I wasn't finished. I said I was sorry for hurting you in front of your crush. I am sorry for ruining your chances with him. If I was in your shoes I would be pretty mad myself. However, I'm not sorry for standing up to you, Lila. I'm not sorry for putting my foot down when I knew you were using everyone around you to make your life easier. I'm not sorry for trying to expose you as a liar in school because you were using my friends. I know they turned their backs on me and it hurt. But I'm not going to stop; I'm not going to give up because I know for a fact that you're lies are only as real as you make them and sooner or later you're going to mess up and everyone is going realize that it's all an illusion. Like when you were Volpina and you used your illusions to make me think I was outnumbered. I saw right through them and eventually so did Chat. You're not as in control as you think and when the time comes I really hope you're ready because karma isn't going to be nice to you.

"If this was about what I had done to you then maybe I would understand, but you're taking this too far, Lila. You've not only broken into my home and stolen my diary, but you also broke into the school and framed me. This goes beyond just a simple 'I'm going to get back at you' plan. You actually told me to kill myself. You're a bully, Lila. If someone doesn't bend to your will then you do everything in your power to make their life miserable. And if I don't stop you then you're going to keep going until you're caught and by that time you could get yourself into real trouble."

"So what?" She snorts, "Are you saying you're actually trying to help me? What are you, Jesus?"

"No," Marinette says shaking her head, "I'm just a good person, or at least I try to be. Look I'll admit it's my fault for starting this, but at least I put aside my pride to apologize to you. I've seen what happens when you let your jealousy and pride get the best of yourself and trust me it's going to come back and hurt you. I've had it happen to me, and I've seen it happen to Chloe. I always give the people I fight a second chance, even if I don't feel like they deserve it, it's their one shot to actually becoming a better human being. So this is your final offer to do what's right, Lila. I'm asking you to please accept my apology and to let go of your anger."

The proposal caught Lila by surprise, she wanted to gloat and make Marinette wallow in shame, but here she was being a goody-two-shoes. No, she's just wanting something out of this, that's all. "You just want me to help you get back into school, don't you?"

"No, I'm trying to help you, Lila. You're taking everything too far and it's going to catch up to you."

"Pah-lease!" She snorts, completely dismissing the warning, "I haven't gotten caught since I moved here and I'm never going to get caught. I'm a lot smarter than you, Marinette, and trust me I always win. I won't lose to a freaky girl with freaky powers, and terrible fashion sense."

Marinette scrunches her face, "You're making a huge mistake, Lila. They're going to find out one way or another, it doesn't matter if it's in this school or another school, but people will find out."

Lila rolls her eyes again, "You're such a naive girl, do you know that? I'm not going to get caught and even if I did what are they going to do? It's not like they can do anything to me. I'm untouchable, Marinette. I can do what I want whenever I want to and there's nothing anyone can say or do that will stop me from reaching what I want. And what I want." She smirks leaning closer to Marinette, almost as if to steal a kiss, but stopping to glare into her eyes, "Is to see you cry, like a baby."

Marinette frowns, "I'm not going to cry, Lila. Not for you."

"You will." She smirks, "I'm not done with you yet, Marinette. I happen to have a few more tricks up my sleeve. It was very easy to break into your room, all I had to do was call in a big order and your parents were on the job. They're so eager to make everyone else happy, I can see where you get it from."

"Wait, a big order?" Marinette's eyes widen, her mouth drops as she points at Lila, "You're-!"

Lila smirks, "Vola Pina. It's not too hard to figure out, Marinette, I mean you're parents are brain dead idiots who don't have a sense of reason in them."

She grinds her teeth, "You placed an order, just so you can break into my house and steal my diary!" Marinette launches up from her seat, one hand curled into a tight fist, the skin on her knuckles stretching white with the strain to not punch the girl. "You have to pay for that, Lila! It's one thing for you to attack me but it's another to harass my parents! Who do you think you are!"

"You might want to control your temper," She laughs, the door behind her ringing as another customer enters the building. She leans closer to whisper, "I can easily tell everyone here who you are, Ladybug."

She seeths, her teeth grinding, "Then do it."

Lila's eyes widen, "What?"

"You heard me." Marinette says, "Go ahead and tell everyone who I am. I dare you. I'm not going to bend, Lila, and I never will. You can hold this over my head all you want, but there is no way in _hell_ that I'm going to give you the satisfaction. So go ahead and tell them. Tell everyone you know."

Lila growls her eyes sharpening, "Do you think I'm bluffing?"

Marinette smirks at her, much to her utter disgust, "I didn't say that, but I do know you're going to be late for your first class if you don't get your butt in gear.." She then nods to the clock on the wall. Lila looks and nearly screams with rage. She snaps around and glares at Marinette, wanting so much to smack her across her face. "This isn't over."

"No," Marinette agrees, "But it will be. I'm not scared, Lila. I will never be intimidated by someone who isn't real. You've built your entire character around lies, as far as I know, Lila, you're about as real as a flying pig. But that would be an insult to pigs."

She wanted to hit her. She wanted to grab her face and smash it against the glass until it was stained with blood. Lila had never felt this much rage before burning inside her.

Seeing the knowing smile on the other girl's face only made it worse.

That is when Lila realizes she wasn't playing by her own games anymore. No. She was playing by Marinette's.

No that's now how this is supposed to work!

"Excuse me." Blinking, Lila turned around and realized there was an entire line of people snaking out the door. The woman behind her was Nadja Chamack, the TVi news reporter, looking incredibly impatient as she was repeatedly checking her watch. "Please hurry up, I have an order to pick up for work."

Marinette smiles, and grabs a pink box from behind the display case, "Right here, Mrs. Chamack. Two dozen chocolate chip cookies, I hope everyone in TVi is having a great 30th anniversary."

Mrs. Chamack beams, stepping around Lila and taking the box, "Oh believe me they are, have a great day, Marinette."

"You too!" She replies before turning to smirk at Lila, "Are we done here?"

Not having any more to say and running low on time, Lila gives Marinette one final glare before stomping out the door and heading straight to school, her earlier mood dowsed like a bucket of water over a flame.

* * *

Marinette sighs to herself after the customer leaves, signaling the end of breakfast. For the next few hours until Lunch-Hour there wouldn't be much activity aside from a few customers coming in to pick up their orders.

In the back, she could hear both of her parents hard at work baking and making dough for the cookies and cake for a wedding that wasn't going to happen.

Lila had basically cheated them out of their payment. Customers didn't have to pay for their orders until they came to pick it up. Sometimes they would purchase items beforehand; obviously, Lila had been counting on it, and with both of her parents needing to hurry up and get the orders ready by Wednesday, two days away, they were working themselves to the bone to make it happen.

She couldn't let her parents' hard work go to waste, but it wasn't like she had proof Lila had been the one to call. There were just some battles she couldn't win. And Marinette was happy to take her winnings with a grain of salt, she had bested Lila when the Italian girl threatened to reveal her secret identity, calling her out on her BS.

In the past, Marinette would have grovelled at the person's feet, begging them to keep her superhero identity a secret, but that was before she realized she has control. Despite Lila thinking she was pulling the strings she failed to realize that Marinette is a human being with a choice.

Lila's lies were only as good as she can make them, and despite her reading her diary and learning all about her secret job as a superhero, she didn't have proof and it wasn't like anyone else would have believed it. The main reason why no one knows she's Ladybug, aside from Chat, of course, was because Ladybug was graceful and strong with confidence to spare.

Marinette, on the other hand, wasn't. She was clumsy, tripping on air, and had the vocabulary of a babbling toddler when around Adrien. The later of which was a bit easier to deal with now that they've spent a little more time together. She still shivers a little when he was too close, and her skin would run hot whenever he beamed at her. She felt her face was looking like a ripe tomato whenever her eyes locked with his gorgeous greens.

Yes she had it bad, and maybe she was just overlooking things, but she swears that Adrien has been extra affectionate lately. Maybe he-

Her phone buzzes, vibrating on top of the display case.

Curious she picks it up and sees a text message from Adrien.

When did he get her number?

**"Come to the school." **

She frowns and hesitantly replies, "_I can't, I've been expelled_."

**"Don't worry, I think it will be worth it. Trust me. ;)"**

She blushes crimson at the winky-face. What was he instigating here?

Another text: **"Bring your parents too, they need to see this." **

"_They're working right now. Apparently, Lila placed a massive order and that's how she broke into my house._"

**"...WHAT!"**

"_Yeah... And she's not going to pay for it either._"

**"Well, then you definitely need to bring them here. Don't worry, Marinette, we're sorting everything out!"**

What was he talking about? "_What's going on?_"

He response:** "Retribution."**

Marinette smiled brightly before jumping from her bed and going down to find her parents.

Retribution is officially her new favorite word.

* * *

Oh, Lila was loving this!

Screw Marinette's attitude, she can go jump off a cliff for all she cared. No today was Lila's day and she was enjoying it to the fullest extent possible.

Since arriving at school all of her classmates have been at her beck and call. They were eager to know her plans of what she was going to do now that she was back and acting as their official class president.

"First thing I'm going to do is organizing a study session for all of us, that way we can remain on top of our assignments. " In reality, she just wanted an excuse to keep Adrien as close to her as possible. It was no secret, at least not from what she had read in Marinette's diary, that Adrien was a wiz at physics and it would be a golden opportunity to get closer to him. He was a cute boy after all and if she played her cards right they could get together, especially since Marinette is out of the picture for good.

All of her classmates seem happy by the idea, Rose in particular fawning at the idea, "Oh that is wonderful!" She exclaims in delight, with an agreeable nod from Juleka who smiles faintly. "Yeah, that's a great idea, Lila."

She beamed, "I'm glad that you like it!" It was currently a little after 3, and an assembly was underway. Students from other classes had been called in as well, which was great because to be fair. Apparently, Lila had been doing great academically.

Her teachers had praised her the second she walked into class, claiming she was an amazing student. Which she knows she is. They also told her that she was something that everyone should focus to be especially with the SATs coming around awfully fast.

Ha, SATs that Marinette had apparently stolen the other night.

She was being spoiled left and right, whether it by her teachers' praise, her classmates' admiration, or the fact that Marinette was nowhere in sight. Yes, that last one was a major delight to Lila Rossi.

"Lila," Miss Bustier said, beaming at her, "Will your parents be arriving soon?"

"Yes," she chirps merrily, oh this day was so great. "My mom is coming, my dad has work to do. He is a well-respected businessman after all."

"Of course!" Miss Bustier said, "Well we best get ready for the assembly. Let's head to the stage. Nino is working on a special video that he plans to show the whole school."

"Oh, exciting!" Lila grins, following her teacher. "He's such an amazing guy, I can't wait to introduce him to Steven Besielberg, he's a famous director from the States and he and my dad are best friends!"

Miss Bustier didn't comment. They made it to the stage where Nino, the school's DJ, was busy at work editing the sounds on his laptop, colorful waves played out over a black background. There was no sound as he had a large set of headphones plugged in, but Lila swears she could faintly hear her name being said but could not recognize the speaker as their voice was too distant to understand.

"Is everything ready, Nino?" Miss Bustier asks clapping the boy on his shoulder. He grins and nods, "Yes, everything is ready!" He then winks at Lila who giggles in delight.

Yet she could not understand the feeling of dread pooling into her stomach. Perhaps it was just her nerves getting to her. That sounds about right. She's never had a massive assembly held in her honor before, so maybe she was experiencing a little stage fright.

Miss Bustier touches her shoulder in encouragement, "It's alright to be a little scared, Lila. Everyone experiences cold feet every once in a while."

"I know," she giggles, "I'm just so happy! I've never had a school do this for me."

'"Well we love you," Nino said, "Platonically, of course, I love Alya."

"Noted." Lila giggles.

"Oh, I already know that." Hearing her name, Alya who was speaking to Adrien not too far away (Lila made sure to keep a specific eye on him after entering the courtyard) hugged the DJ's arm, pressing a warm kiss to his dark cheek. He smiles in return, eyes lighting up.

"Akhem." Miss Bustier coughs, glaring at the two, "Keep in mind this is still school grounds you two. Keep it under PG."

They instantly jump apart a good arms' length away, "Yes, ma'am!"

Nodding her approval, Miss Bustier cast a loving smile down at Lila, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" She chimes in reply, absently tugging one of her tassles. She shouldn' be this nervous. She was getting what she wanted, and yet it felt as though a sinister shadow was cast over her since arriving at the school.

No, Lila shakes her head, there was no way that things were coming out to get her. Then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a lick of dark blue hair bobbing in the sea of students. Anger boils in her chest. She quickly threw on an innocent smile at her teacher and classmates, "Excuse me, but I need to use the bathroom."

She quickly leaves before they could say a word to her, not that she cared. They were all annoying anyways. Everyone in this school was annoying. She didn't have to worry about it though, soon she'll be out of here and back on the road, and then she can start all over again.

Lila followed the head of midnight hair and she quickens her speed, narrowing her eyes as she got closer and closer.

She pushed aside a few other students, happily chatting amongst themselves, not at all phased by her presence as they were too caught up in their own bubble of conversation.

There. She was chatting with another student, she thinks his name is Luka Couffaine, Juleka's brother. Lila only knows this because she made fast friends with Juleka who mentioned her brother to the Italian girl and even showed her a picture of him playing his guitar. Speaking of guitar he was holding a large black case by the handle and was speaking about the upcoming Jagged Stone concert coming up this February.

"I'm excited because I always liked his charisma, and his alligator is pretty cool too."

Lila grabbed the girl by her shoulder as she bobbed her stupid black head, and spun her around, "Marinette, it's so nice to see you!" Her smirk deflated upon seeing that this was not her rival. No, this girl had dark and thin amber eyes, unlike Marinette's blue eyes that were round and inviting, this girl's gaze was guarded and suspicious.

Unknown to her, Luka's smile fell as well. He did not like the aura Lila had. If he had his guitar out the sounds of her heart would be slow and devious, like the theme to a shark movie.

"_Anta tte honto baka_, I'm not Marinette." The girl huffs, violently shrugging off Lila's hand. The Italian winces, retreating a step, "Sorry. I thought Marinette was here."

Luka frowned, "She has been expelled. Seems very out of her character. What do you think, Kagami?"

The Asian student shrugs, "I've heard of some things that don't seem like Marinette at all." She casts a dark look at Lila, "_Anata ga arawareta koror, rira_."

Geeze jus speak French you cat-eating freak! Lila chews the inside of her cheek to keep herself from scowling. It annoyed her that she couldn't understand what Kagami was saying, she couldn't understand Japanese, though it was clear Luka could as he nodded in agreement.

She wasn't going to let this get to her though. No. Today is her day. She was winning, soon Adrien will be hers and everything will be great. Then she will move and start all over again.

"There you are, Lila!"

Spinning around, the Italian girl smiled brightly, "Mother! I'm so glad you made it!" Not wasting a beat, she eagerly rushed over and hugged her mother's middle, the older woman laughs, affectionately rubbing her daughter's head, "I'm so proud of you, Lila, you've accomplished so much since coming to school. And you know, your father and I have been talking, we were thinking that maybe we could settle down and make this our permanent home."

Her eyes widening, Lila immediately recoiled back a step from her parent, "Per-permanent?"

"Yes," her mother nods beaming in pride, "We know that moving all the time is difficult for you, especially when making so many friends, and seeing how well you've adapted to this school and having made so many amazing friends." She nods at Luka and Kagami, "I would feel like a terrible mother for making you leave this place, dear. I want you to be happy."

Lila shook, so many emotions raging through her body. They might stay here permanently? No. That can't happen. If she stays here permanently, then her lies will be found out. Her moving all the time was the reason why she never got caught in the first place.

And she had been sloppy.

When she was younger, Lila would take extra care in keeping her lies as real as possible, but after so many years of lying, moving and then lying some more, she became cocky and didn't concern herself with the consequences.

She didn't wear gloves.

Chills of dread rolled down her spine, making her shiver. She could get into real trouble.

_"I'm not scared of you, you should be scared of yourself. Lying to everyone around you is going to come back and when it does you'll have no one to blame but yourself."_

Damn her.

"Lila, are you okay? I thought you would be happy." Her mother asks. When Greta told her daughter the exciting news, Lila's face suddenly fell stark white. This wasn't the reaction she thought she would get. She and her husband had started talking about staying in Paris as the city was beautiful, with lively people and despite the Akuma attacks, the city was lovely and her daughter was making so many amazing friends and even had a boyfriend!

Granted Greta had never met Adrien before, but Lila showed her his picture and he was a very handsome young man, not to mention the son of Gabriel Agreste, who actually does go to Lila's school. While Greta was a bit hesitant about letting her daughter date a boy, she felt this was Lila finally getting settled in. It was no secret that moving so often has been difficult for her child and she always felt like a terrible mother for doing so.

Her biggest regret was when Lila was seven and had made a wonderful friend in Rome, they were the best of friends, always chatting at school, or visiting each other's house. Her daughter was so happy, the way her olive eyes light up with pure pleasure at talking about her friend.

Then they had to move to Venice.

And Lila was so devastated, she sobbed for hours, gazing out the rear window, watching Rome get smaller and smaller until it was a dark structure in the distance.

Greta had done everything she could to make her daughter happy, but Lila just wasn't responding. She had become a shadow of her former self, Lila was no longer the happy, lively little girl she raised. No, for months she was down and sad, depressed even. Greta felt like the worst mother in history for doing this to her child. She didn't know how to make things better for Lila. Finally, her husband told her to give Lila her space, she needed time to think and grow, and so Greta did. She gave her daughter space, gave her time, and gave her all the love a mother could offer her child.

And it worked. Months after moving into Florence, Lila began to chat happily about all the friends she was making, all of her new friends who were so nice to her. It made Greta so happy to see her daughter smile again. And then, when they moved, Lila didn't get upset as she had before. She was still happy and bubbly just like her old self.

Moving to Paris had been an interesting change, usually, they would migrate throughout Italy, but this was the first time they moved to the United Kingdom. In this part however there was trouble with akumas, they were all over the news and always popped up in so many places in Paris. It didn't seem like a good place to raise a family, but then Lila started talking about all of her friends, how happy she was. Even though the school was canceled most of the time, Lila still made an effort to do her best. Greta was so proud of her, she loved her daughter dearly and never doubted her.

Lila forced herself to smile brightly, "I'm so happy!" She darted forward to hug her mother's middle, much to Greta's delight. She affectionately patted her daughter's deep chocolate hair.

Lila was grinding her teeth as she held her mother, fury was boiling inside of her. How could she be so careless? She needs to be extra careful now, especially if the police have been involved.

No matter, she thinks. A lot of kids go in and out of the headmaster's office and besides they found the answer sheets in Marinette's desk, I'm in the clear.

Through the distance, past the flood of students all mingling, the doors opened, shinning into an abundance of bright light. A small shadow craned its head in hesitantly. Because of the light, Lila couldn't make out any identifiable features, however, she did see a familiar set of pigtails. The figure walked in followed by a larger shadow and a smaller one. As soon as the door closed, the light died out and Lila froze, grinding her teeth upon seeing none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her parents.

Pulling away from her mother, Lila pointed to the crowd ahead, "Oh hey, I see another friend of mine! Mom, do you mind if I go talk to her?"

Her mother looks to the crowd trying to locate who Lila was pointing at, deterred by the sea of students, she nods, "Sure, sweetie, don't take to long, they're going to make your announcements soon."

She nods happily before darting off.

* * *

Marinette was nervous, just the other day her school kicked her out for something she didn't do and now she was back. No one seemed to notice her presence, which was good, they were all enjoying themselves, oblivious to what was going to occur, the only person who knew was Adrien and apparently Nino, the later she was surprised by since he had also voted her off as class president. Apparently, he was one of the few moles in class.

Marinette stops when, in front of her, a group of students was politely parted aside by none other than Lila Rossi. The Italian girl smiles, to the untrained eye it was a kind, but having known who was beneath that mask, it was devious and hateful. She could saw the absolute disgust churning in Lila's eyes.

Marinette sighs, "Hi Lila, it's good to see you."

"You as well," She grinds through her teeth, "I thought they expelled you from school."

"I invited her," An arm winds around Marinette's shoulders pulling her into Adrien's side. Her face suddenly explodes in red, completely thrown off by his unique smell of chalone. "I know for a fact that Marinette wouldn't do such a thing, she's far too nice and kind." He smiles knowingly at Marinette, the French-Asian flushes under his admiring gaze, feeling like she was going to melt into goo any second.

Lila suppresses her feral growl. How can Adrien still side with her? Hm, maybe he knows she's Ladybug. It was no secret that the model liked the red-clad heroine, so perhaps to get him wrapped around her finger, Marinette decided to come clean and tell him that she's a superhero.

Pathetic.

Smiling to herself, Lila decided to play it off as if nothing in the world was bothering her. And it isn't. Nope. She's perfectly happy. She'll win one way or another, regardless of what Marinette has to say. It's not like anyone believes her, so who cares? Lila knows she's untouchable and that's all she needs. Casting a look around the room for a teacher, Lila spots Marinette's parents speaking to Officer Raincomprix and showing him the screen of their phone. He nods his head, doting down something on a small note pad.

She cocks a brow, suspicious. What if they found her fingerprints?

Lila cringes to herself, then quickly shakes the disgusting thought from her mind. No, these French-people were too stupid for their own good. She made the evidence pretty clear that Marinette was the one who did it. Besides, she has been out of the country.

"Oh I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding," Lila chimes, fluttering her eyelashes at Adrien. She moved to take his arm and drag him away to another part of the room, but the model stops her advances by pointing ahead, "Oh look, there's Nino! Marinette, let's go see if he needs any help, okay?"

Blinking in surprise, the ravenette nods, her face alight with a scarlet blush, "S-Sure, Adrien..." The two wiggled their way through the crowd of students, Adrien's arm never removing from Marinette's shoulders.

Lila gritted her teeth, seething with rage, wishing for Hawk Moth to send out one of his akumas so she could destroy Ladybug once and for all. Oh, Ladybug was going to pay for this, one way or another, she was going to pay for everything she's done. Lila will make sure of it.

A tap on her shoulder made the angry teen spin around, "What!"

Alya instinctively retracted from her classmate, having not expected for her to get so feral, "Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that you're needed on stage, we're going to start in a few minutes."

Sighing to herself, Lila pats Alya apologetically, "I'm sorry for being rude to you, it's just that I'm a little nervous because-"

"Marinette?" Alya guesses, to which Lila nods, "Yeah, I know. I don't know why she's here, but try not to worry about it okay. I'll make sure your special day goes perfectly."

Smiling, Lila embraces Alya, before hurrying through the crowd to the other side of the room. Her mother was waiting near the short well of stairs that lead to the stage, texting on her phone. Spotting her daughter approaching, Greta Rossi happily opens her arms and gathers her child in a loving hug. "I'm so proud of you, dear!"

"Thanks, Mom." She beams in return, "And about us staying here...Are we?" She watches her mother's face change from surprise to comforting, no doubt finding her question to be innocent, probably believing she wanted to stay rather than move again. "Well, it's not official, but your father and I really love living here and we think it will be great for us to settle permanently."

Inwardly groaning, Lila smiles, "That's great, Mom. I'm glad..."

**"Lila Rossi, please come to the front of the stage. Lila Rossi, please come to the front of the stage." **

Mother and daughter broke apart, with Greta beaming from ear to ear, her eyes shimmering with tears. "Looks like you're up!" She squeals before kissing her daughter's forehead.

As typical for any teenager, Lila briskly bats her mother's affection aside with a long whine, "Mooom, not in public..."

Her mother giggles, "I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm just so happy for you! You've made us so proud!

Guilt stabbed Lila's heart. She shouldn't feel any remorse, this is her day! She should be excited and happy. Instead, she felt dread.

"Lila Rossi, please come to the stage. Lila Rossi, please come to the stage."

Smiling at her mother, Lila hurried through the crowd of students gathering around the stage, above them Nino was playing some K-pop music, jamming away in his own little world, holding one side of his large set of headphones with one hand, while the other danced away on the keyboard of his laptop scaling the beats up and down.

Kind of a strange way to celebrate, Lila noted to herself, stepping onto the short set of stairs. But it was probably something Nino had begged the staff to let him do. Again this was her day!

Rise before the fall.

With each step she took, time seemed to slow and her mind unearthed an old memory of her previous school. It had been like any other school of course, with teachers and students and the typical tyrannical order of popular vs the unpopular. Because Lila had been very popular thanks to her stories, she made a lot of temporary friends. One of those friends was named Julia, she had been a golden-haired beautify with bright blue sunset eyes that shined with inner merriment.

Her and Lila had become pretty good friends and at one point she convinced the Italian girl to go with her to a poetry reading after school. They were reviewing old poetry from Shake Spear and Edgar Allan Poe to name a few.

The last line of poetry was by Percy Bysshe Shelley and it was read by Julia herself. The way she spoke to the small room of girls was bone-chilling, her tone gravel and deep with repentance as if she herself was the very person who had recounted those events with her own set of eyes.

_"I once met a traveler from an antique land,_

_Who said: Two vast and trunkless legs of stone_

_Stand in the desert...Near them, one the sand,_

_Half sunk a shattered visage lie, whose frown,_

_And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command,_

_Tell that its sculptor well those passions read_

_Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,_

_The hand that mocked them, and the heart that fed;_

_And on the pedestal, these words appear:_

_"My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings!_

_Look on my Works, ye Mighty, despair!"_

_Nothing beside remains, Round the decay_

_Of the colossal Wreck, boundless and bare_

_The lone and level sands stretch far away."_

Why that always bothered her so much, Lila wasn't sure, but not too long after hearing the poetry, Julia revealed she knew Lila wasn't telling the truth and tried to reveal her as a liar. Lila hated Julia from then on and made sure to break Julia's spirit and succeeded. Pretty soon those merry blue eyes became shallow and held little light in them. Her happy-go-lucky temperament changed drastically. People began to turn on her, the ones who Julia had once called friends began to ridicule and shame her. Her school life became a never-ending nightmare and no matter how hard she fought, Lila blocked her strikes, muted her voice and robbed her of everything she held dear.

It came to an end though. After months of dealing with Lila's invisible torment, Julia was finally free. Thanks to the pistol she found in her father's study.

Lila was already on the road when they received the news of Julia's death and she shredded a few crocodile tears in mourning.

Julia was a weakling. Just like Marinette is, Julia didn't know when to stop sticking her nose in other people's business. She was, without a doubt, a waste of a life and if she hadn't crossed Lila, then perhaps she would still be alive.

Rising off of the final step, Lila hurries past the curtain and became flooded by an octave of clapping from her schoolmates. Everyone was clapping, cheering, and hollowing her name. This praise swept aside her doubts and paranoia, leaving her beaming like the sun, grinning down at the other students and thanking them all.

She scans the bobbing sea of students for Marinette's signature pigtails.

There. A few yards back from the stage, peering from behind Ivan's large build, Marinette was watching Lila solemnly, here expression unimpressed, almost bored. Next to her, was Adrien Agreste, holding up his phone and taking pictures as indicated by the occasional bright flash from his phone's camera lens.

Lila smiles, waving at everyone in the room, all the while keeping one eye trained on Marinette. Hopefully, one of the teachers will notice her and escort the brat out.

Alya yells, "Smile, Lila!", from her spot next to the stage, shooing students aside and holding up her phone. "I'm going to post all of this on the Ladyblog!"

Lila beams. Pictures are snapped; most by her mom.

Standing behind the podium, Miss Bustier speaks, her voice carried through the microphone and echoing out of the massive speakers that had been set up the night before in high corners. "Welcome everyone to this special occasion. Today, we are not only celebrating our top students, but we are also here to congratulate our very own Lila Rossi for her amazing achievements."

The teacher gestures to Lila, the students below the stage clap and whistle, through their cheering she could hear Kim yelling overtop the rest of the crowd with his extra set of lungs. "Great job, Lila!"

She giggles and waves at him. Thanks to his signature red jacket, Kim stood out like a sore thumb. Lila turns her gaze down to Adrien.

He was still with Marinette.

Lila manages to bear through it, watching her rival flush and stutter next to Adrien, who continued to record everything on his phone. For this, Lila puts on her best smile, eager to impress him with her ravishing charms. She will too. It was no secret that she had the uncanny ability to trap boys her web of lies, stirring something private in their chest like a pro. Her wicked fingers, primed with knowledge of what they look for in a romantic partner plucked their little heartstrings like a harp. Playing them until she grew bored and left.

Of course, if they are staying here, she may have to shift her approach. Usually, her actions would invite her target, luring him in like a moth to a flame. It never lasted long though, she was always out of their lives before actual feelings were developed and explored. While she knew plenty of girls in her many schools who have "gone all the way", Lila herself was a bit more modest than that. She was above using her body to get a boy to like her and instead preferred to keep them at arm's length all the while making the boys believe it was their idea to take things slow. She was amazing at manipulating the people around her. All it took was confidence, her best characteristics to her lies, and a good set of convincing stories to draw people in by the dozen, winning them over with ease. Then when it was time to go, by then she would be bored and ready for a new toy to play with.

Adrien, however, wasn't just any toy. No, he was a prize to be won. He was her trophy, the perfect item to behold and admire: Handsome, smart, and rich of course. Any girl in the world would kill to hang from his arm.

She wasn't going to kill anyone of course, but with her plans, she may as well shatter the competition away.

* * *

Behind Lila, a large white screen starts to descend on metal rails, covering the backstage completely, aside from the blood red curtains that shift a little, with two heads peering out cautiously.

Miss Bustier, who looked back at to watch the screen slide into place, spotted the two students and quickly wave them over. Nino emerged, pushing a metal cart with a projector on it. Alya followed him, armed with her phone. She creeps behind Lila, looks to the crowd. Spotting Adrien, she flashes him a smile and thumbs up, the model responds with his own raise of thumb and then shifts his hand over to Nino who immediately turns on the projector.

The screen remains white, but a loud audio blast from the speakers located all over the room.

* * *

Lila was ready to give her speech when she heard the telltale sign of static. Like what was heard when someone goes onto the wrong channel. She sees the crowd lift their heads curiously and turns around to see a massive screen sinking behind her. "Um... what's going on?" Looking at Miss Bustier, her home-room teacher only shrugs, looking just as confused as her.

_**"That's what you think!" **_

Wait, was that her voice? Lila looks at the screen once more, an image flashes on, revealing a video of Lila herself, rummaging through the desk drawers and file cabinets.

**"I've been doing this for a long time and I haven't gotten caught. Just wait, you're not going to have any friends, even Adrien is going to hate you by the time I'm done and when that happens, Marinette, I hope you will do yourself a favor and die!"**

**"You're sick." Marinette seeths in response. "You're sick, Lila, and I really hope you get better soon."**

**"Oh, I'm sick? You're the one who can't keep her life together. I may have lied about a lot of things, Jagged Stone, Prince Ali, and my trip to New York, but here's the thing, I always get away with it. You, on the other hand, can barely hold yourself together. I've read every page in your diary. You're a joke. You're the definition of a joke. I hope you end it all, no one is going to miss you. Not even your stupid dad and is mail-order bride. But go ahead, take your diary back, it's not like I need it anymore. I just wanted to get as much dirt on you as I could and I'm happy I did. You're going to be alone Marinette. You're going to be alone and no one is going to love you. I'll make sure of it." **

Lila spins around to her audience. All of the students are frozen in shock, their eyes wide with horror. She clenches her teeth, hot, angry tears blurring her vision. It was Marinette who was following her into the school. She was using her stalking tendencies to catch her in the act.

Another audio plays. The familiar ringing of a phone call, three rings before an audible click is heard and an American voice answers it. Given that most of their school taught some English, a lot of students could understand, but for those who didn't take any English courses, French subtitles appeared to translate.

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Hello!" Alya's voice greets in reply, "My name is Alya Cesaire, I was the one who messaged you about the video my friend made. I just wanted to verify that it was your video."**_

_**"Oh, Alya, it's you. Hi, and yeah that was mine. It was featured on Daily Bugle Communications, I can send you the link if you want. I don't know why your friend said it was hers. I was the one who interviewed Spider-Man, heck, I almost died trying to interview him!"**_

_**"Well thanks, I'll be sure to show it to my friends."**_

Lila's eye bulge out, she spins around only to be face-to-face with a cellphone lens shoved in her face. Alya grins from behind it, "Smile, Lie-la!"

She bursts out crying, her resolve crumbling. Everyone was watching her, they were judging her! She slaps Alya's phone away, turning around and running off the stage, straight to her mother.

Greta had been shell shock by the horrible video playing out on the large projector screen. At first, she didn't want to believe it. Her daughter. Her baby...

Surely it wasn't real. It must be a trick right...?

_"We've never closed..."_

_"Lila stated that you're in New York right now..."_

_"We've been open this entire time..."_

Her daughter was lying to her? When did this happen? How long has she been doing this?

"...Do you honestly think I would skip out of class?"

_"...Next time, don't believe I'm lying to you." _

"Mom!" Lila cries embracing her and hiding her face in her mother's shirt, her fists clenching her sleeves. "They're akumatized! They've all been akumatized!"

Greta looks around, so far she couldn't make out all the students in the room, as the lights were still dimmed, but she could see no one was looking out of the ordinary. At once, she pushes her daughter away, her child's hands nearly tearing off the sleeves at the force of the shove.

"Mom!" Lila cries again, tears running down her face, "They're akumatized, don't you believe me!"

"Lila..." she chokes, her own tears welling up and stinging the back of her eyes. Her throat became dry and started to close making her voice hoarse and brittle. "I-I..." She wanted so much to say, "I believe you."

Instead, she says, "I don't."

Her daughter explodes in accusation, "You're akumatized too!"

**SLAP**

Lila freezes in place, her eyes explode wide in horror. "...Mommy?"

Her mother chokes, eyes flickering with tears. Crowding around them were the shell shock faces of all the students staring with their eyes blown wide open, the lights from the ceiling blast back on furiously making their pupils shrink significantly, but no one dares to look away, eager to watch what was going to happen next.

"I thought I was a terrible mother... I believed in everything you said, but now...I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE!" Her mother raises her hand as if to strike again, her arm shakes as if she were straining to hold up an elephant. Her mind begins to scream doubts, yet the evidence was undeniable.

What kind of monster did she raise?

Lila cradles her swelling cheek, tear streaks staining her face. "Please!" She begs, "Believe me, Mom! I didn't lie!"

Greta shakes her head, unable to respond.

Lila tries to move closer, but is seized by the arm, she looks back and spots Officer Raincomprix, holding her above her elbow. He holds up a cellphone, showing the screen to Greta Rossi. "Mrs. Rossi, do you recognize this number?"

Greta quickly wipes her eyes and squints at the small numbers, "Yes."

"Who's are they?"

"That's Lila's number."

"So this is your daughter's number?"

Confuse now, she nods fighting herself to speak up a little louder, "Y-Yes... Why, what's going on?"

"Mom, don't listen to him!"

Officer Raincomprix nods at the Dupain-Chengs who had followed him, "They claim that they received a call from this number placing an order for pick up."

"It's not true!" Lila yells again, wrestling herself out of the officer's hold. She grabs her mother's blazer pulling it furiously, "Mom, they're lying!"

Glaring at her hard, she moves her daughter aside, "Enough. I'm done listening to you, Lila. Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng, what did she order?"

"We have the receipt," Tom announces quickly, holding up a long slip of paper, he begins to read off the list of items. With every word, Greta's heart sank deeper and deeper.

"And it all comes up to a little over 800 Euros."

She blinks before turning back at her daughter. Lila pales, stepping back as it makes a break for it. She turns quickly and bumps face first into a black shirt with three colorful strips, covered by a white jacket. "I don't think so..."

Lila gasps stepping back, "Adrien?"

He smiles and reaches out next to him to grab a very solemn looking Marinette. "I think you have someone to apologize too."

She hisses, bristling like a feline, "Do you think we're done, Ladybug!"

Marinette blinks, cocking her head to the side innocently, "What are you talking about?"

"You!" She points, and hollers for everyone to hear, "She's Ladybug! Marinette is Ladybug!"

"Lila, shut up!" Greta snaps, "You're making a scene!"

"But I'm telling the truth!"

Her mother sighs, shaking her head in disappointment, before giving the bakers an apologetic look. "I don't know how I can ever apologize to you two. I will make sure Lila pays you out of her own allowance. She won't be getting off easy."

Lila's stomach drops, "Mom, you can't-"

"Enough! Your father is going to hear about this and when he does you're going to turn in your laptop, that can pay off at least some of the money, or at least the damage you made in Mr. Domacles' office.'

Her pupils shrink to dots, "My laptop...?"

"Yes," Greta growls, "Your laptop. After of course, we're going to search through your internet history. I can't imagine what else you've been up to."

"But-but... SHE'S LADYBUG!" Lila points at Marinette once more, "I read her diary! She's said she's Ladybug!"

At this her mother gives her a pitiful shake of the head, looking disgusted, "I would stop while you're ahead young lady, or else this is going to get out of hand."

"It already has," Adrien chimes happily, his voice was rather low just enough for Marinette and Lila to hear. He produces his phone and holds it up to Lila's face, revealing a new video on the Ladyblogg. "Your face was made for TV. I bet Jagged Stone is so happy to see his _f__avorite girl_ on the internet."

Her jaw unhinges in shock. The video was of her on stage watching with everyone else her exploits. Her confessions, her threats, and more. It even featured a side-by-side clip of her video of Spider-Man compared to the original video with Mary-Jane Watson. And the comments.

Oh, the comments.

They were rolling up the screen next to the video:

**"Ha! Shame!"**

**"I know this girl, she used to go to my school!"**

**"OMG. Wasted!"**

**"Pathetic!"**

**"Oh my gosh, I smell a lawsuit!"**

**"She**** used**** to go to my school too!"**

**"Mine too!"**

**"I thought she was living in Prince Ali's castle!" **

**"Lol, thot!"**

Panic coursed through her veins. This was much worse than when Ladybug exposed her in front of Adrien. At least then she could still dance around and control Adrien to choose her. Now, he was in on it. He was part of the traitors that were exposing. Not only that, but it was on a much larger scale. Everyone who watches the Ladyblogg knew her devious nature. more angry tears film over her eyes. She seeths her hands raise to wring Marinette's neck. The French-Asain simply smiles, her eyes half-lidded in a self-satisfied smile. "You know, Lila. I would hate to say I told you so... but that would be _lying_."

Lila screams lunging forward to strangle her rival, only for a tan hand to grab her by the collar and pull, choking her for a second as she stumbles back. Looking at the perpetrator, she finds Alya standing next to Marinette, her arms crossed. "I don't think so, Bestie."

"Alya, you-you betrayed me."

She laughs shaking her head, "You do realize how ironic that sounds right?"

Lila couldn't come up with a proper response in time, in less than a minute the rest of her classmates were there as well, also giving her disappointed looks. All of them watching her with faces of hurt, disappointed, shock, angry, and more. Even Chloe looked as if she had been played for a fool.

Kim was the first to speak, "So you've been playing with us this whole time?"

"Marinette didn't give us those notes, did she?" Mylene whispers looking up at Ivan. Her boyfriend shakes his head, guilt written on his face.

They all look at Marinette, she casts her eyes to the floor unable to meet their gaze. Despite the truth finally being set free, it was bittersweet. Her friends, her classmates had all turned against her like a pack of lions. She was glad, for what it was worth, that they finally understood, but that didn't mean she was ready to forgive them. The way they dismissed her as if she meant nothing left her heart in pieces.

Adrien's, sensing her thoughts, wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him to offer comfort.

None of their friends said a word, they couldn't. Nothing was going to win back Marinette that easily.

Lila glares menacingly at Alya, "So what if I spread a few lies, it didn't hurt anyone!"

The blogger frowns, cocking her head to the side, "Oh really? What about Julia Gardener?"

The name sent chills down her spine, "I-I don't know what..."

"Don't start lying again," Alya interrupts as a matter-of-actually, she whips out her phone, pulling up a photo and showing it to Lila. By now the adults, who had been discussing Lila's punishments, saw Lila attempting to grab Marinette, only to be interrupted by Alya. The later girl then whipped out her phone and was showing them a picture of a young school girl, around the students' age, with light blonde hair, and deep blue eyes.

Greta recognized her almost immediately. How could she forget such a tragedy...

A finger of fear presses in her heart, did Lila have something to do with Julia's death?

Lila scowls and shakes her head, "I didn't do anything! She's the one who shot herself!"

"But you were the one who bullied her to suicide!" Alya snaps and points her finger at Marinette, "Just like you tried to do to Marinette!"

"So! I didn't kill her! She shouldn't have..." Lila was going to say "Oppose me," but that would give away everything. Instead, she bites her tongue.

Alya nods in approval, "You're a sick person."

Lila doesn't reply. She hadn't meant to kill anyone, Julia was just being a pest. She didn't have to kill herself, but when she wouldn't stop ruining Lila's fun, Lila decided to take matters into her own hands. Turning Julia's friends against her, as she did to Marinette, and pulling some strings to make her look like a dysfunctional student. It was pretty easy, not as easy as it had been in this school, but still, she found ways to make Julia's life hard.

Around them, students gasp disturb by the reveal. The teachers in the room quickly urged most of them out through the doors. Adrien, Alya, and Nino were allowed to stay, however, as "they had ruined what was suppose to be a school event." The three of them knew they weren't going to get into too much trouble.

Alya glances at Marinette, she was still standing under Adrien's arm. If things were different Alya would have playfully teased Marinette, praising her for her conquest at finally winning Adrien's affections.

But they are no longer friends. Marinette wasn't about to forgive her that easily. And Alya could not blame her.

* * *

Lila was immediately expelled from school. Not only that, but she will have to work over 40 hours of community service, thanks to the charges that were placed against her from both Marinette and her parents. The prospect of her going to a Juvenile Detention Center was brought up and considered, but the Rossi's lawyer was quick to change the judge's mind on it, insisting that Lila was already publically humiliated and her social life was beyond ruined thanks to the video on the Ladyblogg.

However, the judge determined Lila was to seek psychiatric help for her actions.

Her home life wasn't going to be any better. From what Marinette learned, Lila was going to have her phone, computer, everything taken away or sold off, and all the money that was made, whether from Lila's belongings or allowance, was going straight to paying for the damage done at the headmaster's office and for her orders at the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

There was also a restraining order put against her as well. Since she openly attempted to attack Marinette, Officer Raincomprix had insisted that should be a must. Lila was no longer allowed within five hundred feet near Marinette or the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

The video Adrien and the others took of Lila's reveal turned out to be a hit with the Ladyblogg fans, hitting over 100 million views within three days. It even appeared on TVi a few times.

Lila's lies were rolling over her like a steamroller. She was never going to get away with anything ever again, and thanks to her exposure, future schools she was going to attend will be on high alert with her around. Anything she was going to say for now on was going to be taken literally, her lies would need to be followed by written proof from her parents, and if she managed to commit forgery as she did with Marinette, then her actions will result in her going to Juvenile Prison.

The age of Lila's deceit was finally over.

However, the damage was anything but done.

For the next two weeks following Lila's expulsion, Marinette stayed out of school. The faculty understood and didn't press on it any further. This gave her and her classmates time to cool off and think over what had transpired. The war between Marinette and Lila was finally out in the open and fresh on everyone's mind. Though some of her classmates did try to text and call her in hopes to apologize, the only person(s) she was willing to talk to was Adrien and Chat Noir, the latter of which began dropping in every few days to make sure she was alright emotionally wise. Marinette was mostly exhausted, the reality of her situation had finally caught up with her and she spent several days lying in bed sleeping it off.

Adrien often came by to make sure she was caught up in her homework, helping her with her physics and everything she may have missed in class.

When the day finally came for her to return to school, Marinette knew she wasn't ready. She was not ready to face her former friends again. They were going to surround her, smother her with their undivided attention, and after so long of being ignored and neglected she couldn't handle them staring at her.

"You don't have to go," her mother said, with Tom by her side nodding in agreement, "We can call the school and tell them you're feeling sick."

"I know," she sighs, pain rolling over her heart. "I really don't want to go, but I need to. If I don't then I never will and I'll just be a coward."

"You're anything but a coward, Marinette," her dad says, reaching down to pet her head, "No one is going to hold it against you."

"I would hold it against me," she explains, offering them a light smile, before opening her arms wide, "Can I get a big Papa Bear Hug."

Tom laughs, scooping up both his little girl and his wife in a massive hug, "Of course!" The stayed there, basking in their embrace. Sadly the moment came to a close when a polite knock sounds at their front door. Tom puts his girls down and answers it. He was pleasantly surprised to see his daughter's school mate, Adrien Agreste standing, behind the teen model a black car with a massive man in the driver's seat was waiting.

"Hello Mr. Dupain, I'm here to pick up Marinette."

Smiling, Tom steps aside, reveal his daughter.

Marinette gasps a little, her face erupts in an apple blush. In her turmoil over Lila, she had forgotten most of her affections towards Adrien, but now her feelings came back full force returning her to her original, babbling, unorthodox self that would trip on air if she wasn't careful. "He-Hey Adrien..."

He beams, gorgeous green eyes, like clovers, glowing beautifully. Was she drooling? She was probably drooling.

"Good morning," He says, "I'm here to take you to school." Her heart jumps wanting to burst from her chest. She fumbles for something to say, "...ya?" Two letters, she was doing good.

"Yeah, if that's alright. I figured it would be good for us to ride together, I would hate for you to return to school by yourself." Realizing her parents are still standing behind her, he quickly adds, "U-Unless your parents want to walk you there, of course!"

Tom and Sabine giggle at the boy's flustered expression. He was definitely son-in-law material. "Well, we do have to get ready for our early morning rush." Sabine said smiling up at her husband knowingly, "Don't we, dear?"

"Yes," he laughs, catching on, "We do, I still have some crullers to make! Would like some lemon croissants, Adrien? They're delicious!"

"And they're healthy too, so you won't have to worry about your dietician having a heart attack," Sabine adds in winking at the two teens.

Adrien laughs his stomach rumbling at the prospect of food. He'll definitely bring the Gorilla a few as well. Not many people knew it, but his driver has a massive, unquenchable sweet-tooth.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, Adrien and Marinette got into the car, with Adrien handing Gorilla a large bag full of croissants, cruller, and eclairs, his favorite. Even with the separate dark, tint window up both teens could hear the driver happily gorging himself on sweets.

Through the drive to school, Marinette remained quiet. Her silence did not go unnoticed by Adrien, as he pretended to stare out of his window, he occasionally stole glances at her. Five minutes, he thought to himself. It's supposed to be a five-minute drive, but to him, the minutes were stretching into hours. He swears they are going in circles, was Gorilla purposely making their trip longer?

He sighs, then feels a light poke in his chest. Glancing down, he spots Plagg's black head peek out from beneath his white jacket, staring him down before nodding towards Marinette. Adrien winces shaking his head.

Plagg rolls his eyes and nods at her direction again, more insistently.

Adrien bites his lip and looks at Marinette, she was fiddling with the bracelet he had given her on her birthday, rolling the beads between her little fingers. Her eyes dark now, reflecting her hurt. He wanted to say something to offer her comfort but knew nothing was going to fix what had been done. He can't imagine what it must have been like to lose everyone thanks to one selfish girl.

Without thinking, Adrien reaches over and brushes his fingertips along her wrist, making his classmate jump. "Sorry," he says, retracting his hand, "I just want to make sure you're okay..."

"I'm fine..." She mumbles, casting her eyes down to her pink flats.

"I'm sorry," he says again, "I can't imagine... But Marinette..." When she looks at him he swallows, speaking from the heart. "You're not alone in this. No matter what happens from today onward, I want you to know that you're never alone. Don't let Lila's actions make you doubt the world, because even though she is one bad person, there are literally a hundred great ones we have yet to meet. And I know they will love you."

Her face glows hot at hearing him say "Love"

"You're a strong person, Marinette. You've proven it by standing up to Lila and never bending to her will. Even when everyone seemed to turn against you, you still held your head up high and that's the kind of person we need in this world. That's the kind of person who we look to when we have problems. You're the kind of person I admire, and I hope that you stay that person forever."

Her eyes flicker with tears, "I will." She promises, "I plan on it."

"I'm glad." This was his lady. This beautiful, strong, confident girl who could take on the world without a second thought. She was his partner and she always will be.

He's so grateful to have her in his life.

The car stops, Gorilla grunts signally they have arrived at their school. Adrien gets out first and hurries around the vehicle to open Marinette's door while she was busy grabbing her belongings. He smiles at her blushing face and offers her his hand. Marinette smiles and grabs it gently allowing him to lead her inside. The two head straight for their classroom. Adrien grabs the door again and opens it, allowing Marinette to enter first with him close behind her.

The classroom fell into a hush of silence, their classmates' guilty eyes zeroing in on Marinette. For a solid minute no one, not even Miss Bustier, spoke a word. It was as if the silence suffocated them.

Then, in the front desk, Alya stands up first and without a word, walks over and encloses her arms around Marinette's neck, hugging her tightly while breaking down into a sob.

Marinette blinks but gently pats her friend's back, returning Alya's hug with her own half-hearted one. It was more out of social habit than actual affection. Alya didn't seem to notice this and if she did, she did not bother to bring attention to it.

After a minute of them awkwardly hugging, Alya pulls back, wiping her tears away, smearing her makeup. "Marinette, I don't know how I can ever, ever make up for what I did. I was a terrible friend to you. I should have listened when you first told me Lila was lying, but instead, I was a complete jerk and I know this is selfish, but I hope you can forgive me."

Marinette sighs her voice carrying her soul's weightful pain, "Alya... I can forgive you, but I don't know if we can ever be friends again. You were terrible. I would be lying if I said I'm willing to put this all behind me because you told Lila a secret. A secret that I trusted you with. I don't think I can be your friend anymore."

Alya's eyes reflect began to gloss over, her words were like a slap to the face. "I understand..."

"That goes to everyone else," Marinette says, raising her voice to speak to her classmates, "I don't think I can ever trust any of you again."

They all bow their heads, casting their eyes to the floor and allowing their own guilt wash over them like a tidal wave, dousing any true hopes they had of winning Marinette back. In the end, they knew they are at fault and it would take a miracle for Marinette to trust them again.

Marinette walks past Alya, nodding at her silent teacher, and sits down in her usual spot.

Their class continues on a defeated note, with everyone half-heartedly answering questions and just overall feeling the downpour of their actions. When class finally came to a close, Marinette was the first to get up and leave.

"What do we do now?" Mylene was the first to ask, shattering the silence with her pillow-soft voice. "Marinette hates us."

"She doesn't," Adrien says turning back to her from his seat, "She's just disappointed."

Everyone grows quiet, each of them developing a slimy knot in their stomachs.

"We really messed things up." Alix states earning a lot of nods in response, even Chloe bobs her head a little. "We need to make it up to her." Her attention goes to Adrien, "You're the only one who can talk to her, do you think we have a shot of winning her back?"

He deflates, bowing his head, "I don't know..." Marinette was a very kind and generous person, but even she had her limits. Their friends had done a number on her, turning their backs and ignoring her warnings. That being said it would take a miracle for Marinette to trust them again.

"Maybe it will be best if we leave her be." Max says, adjusting his frames, "She wants to be left alone."

"Well, even if she doesn't forgive us, we could still try and make amends. At the very least show her how sorry we are." Sabrina admits, she winces in preparation for Chloe's scolding, but the blonde doesn't' respond, too far gone in her own thoughts. Perhaps she was feeling the aftermath more than she was letting on. Of course, it could be that Chloe felt used and was still upset that Lila had tricked _her_ as well.

Adrien knew better though. Whether Chloe would admit it or not, she secretly liked Marinette and after becoming a superhero, she was finally opening up to others. It was a slow and unrewarding process, but at least she was trying.

The rest of the class began discussing what to do next. It wasn't going to be easy, but one way or another, they were going to make it up to their class president.

* * *

**AN: And roll credits. XD YAY! I'm done! Lol obviously joke intended. Man, you guys have been amazing. I know some of you probably don't like my writing style and I** **can't blame you because there are a lot of mistakes that I need to iron out, or better yet find a beta so I have a fresh set of eyes searching for grammatical errors.**

**Do you know something? The reason I started this story was that I was having a massive writer's block. It felt like whatever I wrote it wasn't good enough and I was doubting my abilities, even thinking about not writing at all. I asked my brother one night what I should do to change it and he told me to write a BS story. So the first chapter I wrote of "I'm Done." I was actually going to call it "My BS Story". If you can believe that. He told me to write a story I don't care about and I did. I wrote and posted the first chapter of "I'm Done" and in only a few days you guys blew it. The first chapter got 22 reviews! I was shocked! I couldn't believe it, but the more I withdrew myself from the story the less criticizing I was to my own writing so, in the end, it worked, even though I should have put in more effort when it came to the grammar and word structure. :D**

**Special thanks to KaliAnn who sent me some information regarding the justice system in France. :D You're awesome! **

**You guys are amazing! I hope you know that. :D Now about the sequel. I know a few of you have asked me both through PM and in the reviews if I'm going to write a sequel to this. **

**Sadly the answer is: I'm not.**

**I don't want to disappoint you guys. The reason why "I'm Done" did so well was that I was interested in seeing where it can go, even if it was originally titled "My BS Story" I still put the effort in coming up with ideas, which is something I don't think I can do with the sequel. That's why I left it kind of open-ended. If there is anyone who wants to continue with the idea of Marinette's friends fighting to win her back, then, by all means, write it. I would love to see what you come up with. :D Heck, if you guys hate the ending of "I'm Done" and want to write an alternate version with Lila receiving a different punishment, I say go for it. I wanted to keep it tamed because of the rating.**

**So long story short, if you guys want to rewrite the ending of "I'm Done" so Lila faces a harsher punishment (So for anyone who said they wish Lila was dead... ;)): Go for it! **

**Or if you want to write the sequel, I'll leave it in your hands if you're up for it. Just please give me the credit for the original version. :D Okay. And please send me the links if possible. There are so many talented writers on Fanfiction and I would love to read what you come up with! :D I love you guys, you're amazing! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
